Yin and Yang
by aliendroid
Summary: Yin and Yang, Light and Darkness two souls that call out to each other. After being mated a rash of murders break out. Naruto is kidnapped, Sasuke must rescue him. A vampiric tale. YAOI! SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShinoKiba
1. Part 1: Mating

_**Yin and Yang**_

**Well here is another little plot bunny that has mysteriously appeared in my head. You know I think the little devils are breeding! I mean they are bunnies after all. **

**Plot: Yin and Yang, Light and Darkness two souls that call out to each other. Vampires that belong to the Yin seek their mates who belong to the Yang. Opposites that will make them complete. YAOI!**

**Plot Bunny: Bunnicular**

**Main Parings: SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShinoKiba **

**Side Pairings: ShikaTema, ChojiIno, LeeTen, SaiSaku, KankHina, KakaIru.**

**Dedicated to: Barunka and KanameAngel **

**I love you both! **

**Rating: M (exchanging of blood, sex, violence, language)**

**Sequel: Hunter and Hunted**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. **

_**Part 1: Mating**_

Yin, darkness, night, death, the dominate mate, the absolute force. In the end everything returns to nothing. But every shadow is caused by a light.

Yang, light, day, life, the submissive mate, the giving force. Everything must come from something. But every light casts a shadow.

Yin and Yang, light and darkness, this is the balance that exists in all. This balance is separated within the vampire race. To be whole one must find their mate. One does not choose one's mate, they couldn't even if they desired to. A vampire's mate is the one who will complete them, shield them from the endless loneliness of eternity. A mate was the reason why vampires gathered once a year under the harvest moon. Vampires, creatures that live off the blood of others to survive, but for them taking blood from one of their own was a sacred and taboo act. It is taboo to drink from a vampire who is not your mate, and it is a sacred act when blood is exchanged between mates. The intimacy is higher than that off any physical pleasure. For a vampire emotions are suppressed in regards to all else except their mates and their pride. When their pride is challenged the dormant emotions rise and flare.

xXx YIN xXx

Deep endless black eyes like a starless night peer out over the crowds of his kind. Sasuke Uchiha a pure blood, descendent of one of the longest and strongest vampire lines, all Yin. Black raven hair that shined deep blue under the moon's soft hues encased alabaster skin and flawless features. Sasuke was the embodiment of Yin. His appearance, his outlook, his abilities he was the perfect Yin.

Neji Hyuuga stood beside Sasuke his pale eyes looking at nothing. As part of the Hyuuga branch family Neji was a pure blood. His dark hair and pale skin captured his essence. His eyes that seemed soulless drawing in the warmth around him and freezing it portrayed him as a Yin. A Yin to the core like his friend, Neji's soul yearned for the one who would warm him.

Shino Aburame held an air of death. No other then him could project such silence. His dark eyes and mysterious appearance signaled his status, a pure blood Yin with no emotions to be seen on the surface. Behind his shades shone golden eyes that held a fire deeper and darker than any in hell. Shino's gaze passed the faces of his kind seeing no one who could balance him.

The three Yin vampires were centuries old each living for more than a thousand years, never finding their mates. The years have been long, cold, and desolate their boredom and fear of the shadows encasing them with each new rising of the moon. Like many before them, if they didn't find their mates soon they would most likely choose to end their existence.

xXx YANG xXx

Bright blonde hair, endless blue eyes that reflected the depth of the seas, sun kissed skin, and a smile that brought light into the lives of others. Naruto Uzumaki was Yang embodied. The only child of the ruler of the Uzumaki family Naruto is the perfect Yang his abilities, his appearance, and his ever positive outlook. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled as he walked into the gathering underneath the harvest moon.

Gaara Sabaku a mystery to his kind. Though born a Yang and with the appearance of one his personality was that of a Yin. Red hair, jade green eyes surround with black, and flawless porcelain skin made him a beauty even amongst the vampires. A pure blood from a powerful line but the youngest of three, Gaara prays for the one who can unleash his light.

Kiba Inuzuka a brunet with mesmerizing brown eyes, he is a Yang. Dark in color he was first thought to be a Yin but his aura radiates warmth and positive energy. He is a pure blood with more energy than most. Kiba's brown eyes scanned the crowd smiling at the excitement of the night. Tonight he may find the one who can tame him.

Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba are all less than two hundred years old. The boredom and fear of loneliness as just started to creep in on them. They don't wish to succumb to the force of despair and as such decided to seek out their mates. To seek out the ones who could balance them.

xXx Yin and Yang xXx

They felt them before they saw them, raw power coursed through the air electrifying the space. Heads turned as the three Yang vampires walked into the gathering. Gasps could be heard as their appearance was taken in. The stunning blonde, the enchanting redhead, and the vibrant brunet all eyes landed on them. Yins desperately hoped to catch their attention. They saw the redhead's mark, the symbol of "Love" on his forehead, and instantly knew him for a Sabaku. The red fangs on each of the brunet's cheeks were symbolic of his lineage, an Inuzuka. The blonde's mark could not be seen but by his golden hair and blue eyes most knew him for who he was; the Uzumaki heir.

Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba glanced around seeing all eyes on them. They ignored the attention; those who aren't their mates weren't any of their concern. The three walked further into the crowd allowing themselves to be looked over. When a hand snaked out and tried to touch Gaara a vicious growl escaped his throat and the vampire shrank back in fear.

Naruto laughed beside his lifelong friend, "Easy Gaara, you don't want to kill your mate before meeting him."

Gaara glared at Naruto, "My mate wouldn't try to touch me without permission first."

"How do you know?" asked Kiba.

"I just know," said Gaara.

"Of course," said Kiba rolling his eyes.

Naruto looked to his friends fondly and recognized something odd, "Hey where is Akamaru?"

Kiba smiled, causing many Yins to gasp, and answered, "With Sis. Mating season you know."

Naruto just shrugged and continued to walk into the crowd. Kiba was the eldest by 5 years, next was Naruto, followed by Gaara who was younger then Naruto by 4 years. Their families were close and as such they grew up together. As Yangs they had much in common, but as individuals they were all very different. All three reached the other side of the clearing and leaned under the shade of a tree. As Yangs they felt safe in shadows, it dims their light.

They didn't have to see the Yins to know they were being watched, they could feel it. Feel the eyes of everyone on them and it excited them. When a flare of power was felt their eyes snapped in the direction of its origin. There standing about ten yards away stood three Yins bathed in the light of the moon. Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba smiled and turned from the gathering, they knew the second they were being followed.

Sasuke, Neji, and Shino had watched as the three Yangs walked into the gathering, watched as another Yin tried to touch the redhead and saw the vampire shrink back as if bitten. Neji's lips turned up at this action. The three watched them hide in the shadows as many Yangs tended to do and saw as all eyes locked on to them. Their anger flared when they realized other Yins were going to try and claim them. The three Yins smirked, these three Yangs were theirs. Their eyes narrowed as the three walked out of the clearing, but they quickly followed.

After walking a fair distance from the gathering Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba stopped. Pivoting around, they faced their trackers. "Name yourselves," demanded Naruto.

Sasuke shivered at the sound of the blonde's voice, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Neji locked eyes with the redhead, "Neji Hyuuga."

Shino studied the brunet, "Shino Aburame."

"Naruto Uzumaki," answered Naruto.

"Gara Sabaku," said Gaara. Neji felt his skin tingle as Gaara spoke.

"Kiba Inuzuka," Kiba grinned. The action caused Shino to want to sigh.

The six vampires continued to stare at one another, eyes locked, emotions normally suppressed rising, their powers mixing. Suddenly wind rushed engulfing Naruto, sand swirled around Gaara, and fire rose around Kiba. The three Yangs smirked. If these Yins couldn't suppress their powers then even if they were their mates they wouldn't allow them near.

Neji's eyes sparked and he called ice to him. Using his power he froze the swirling sand and opened a hole so he could approach Gaara. Gaara's jade eyes widened as Neji walked into his barrier of sand, and smirked. Slowly he tilted his head to the side and bared his neck to his mate. Neji licked his lips, his fangs elongated, and he sank them into the awaiting vein. Gaara gasped as Neji's fangs pierced his flesh and his blood was drawn into his mate, pleasure filled his body with the act. Gaara tasted like pears and vanilla. Sliding his tongue along the wounds Neji sealed them; he then brought his wrist to Gaara's mouth. Gaara looked into Neji's pale eyes and sunk his teeth into Neji's wrist. He took strong pulls from Neji's wrist until he knew he had taken enough. Neji tasted like rich red wine. Neji felt himself enter into a state of bliss as Gaara took from him. Running his tongue along the wound Gaara closed it and looked back into Neji's eyes.

Shino watched as fire surround Kiba, the flames licking up and bathing the area in both shadow and light. He couldn't help but think it was the perfect symbolism for their race. Raising his hand he gathered clouds around Kiba and released a rain storm. Kiba smiled as clouds gathered around his ring of fire and rain started to smother his flames. Shino stepped thru the weakened flames. Kiba tilted his head to the side giving Shino access to his vein. Shino unzipped his coat and bared his fangs. Piercing Kiba's neck the taste of peaches and cream flooded his mouth. Kiba moaned out as he felt total ecstasy encase him. Closing the wounds he brought his wrist to Kiba's mouth. Fangs unsheathed and Kiba sank them deep into the offered wrist. The taste of dark chocolate greeted his senses as he drank from his mate. Shino allowed his mind to go blank as white pleasure shot thru him. Carefully Kiba closed the lacerations on Shino's wrist and looked back to him. Their eyes locked and held.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he watched the tornado swirl around Naruto. Those blue eyes pierced thru to look back at him. Sasuke grabbed his hand and gathered lightning. The bluish white energy collected and sparked around him. Walking forward he split the chaotic winds and stepped into Naruto's shield. Naruto's sea blue eyes looked up into Sasuke's black ones. Endless waters met endless nights. Naruto's lids slid closed and he exposed his neck to his mate. Sasuke growled and sank his fangs into the awaiting flesh. The taste of apricots and honey passed over his tongue and down his throat. Naruto purred as his mate took what he wanted the feel of euphoria engulfing him. His tongue passed over the puncture wounds closing them. Sasuke brought his wrist to Naruto's mouth and watched as the blonde unsheathed his fangs and closed his mouth around his offered wrist. Naruto had closed his eyes but they snapped open when the taste of strawberries and chocolate entered his mouth. Sasuke hissed as passion flooded his veins as Naruto took strong pulls at his wrist. Drawing in the needed amount Naruto closed the wounds and looked up at Sasuke.

The shields fell and the three new mated pairs walked away.

**(AN: The taste of their blood is symbolic or metaphoric in a way. Yang: Life, fruit, innocence Yin: Death, sin, pleasure. I know Sasuke's taste has fruit in it, but strawberries and chocolate are sinfully good!)**

The three new mated pairs walked until they came to a cave system. Silently they walked in and followed a well hidden path into the bowels of the earth. They passed a barrier and found themselves within a large underground city. Humans had names for the vampire cities Atlantis, Eden, Shangri-La, Avalon, and Nirvana. There were dozens of cities spread throughout the world. This one was Avalon, the island of power and myth. Avalon is capital of the vampire race, their oldest city. Sasuke glanced around as he walked the streets seeing everything even in the dark cavern. Looking up one could barely see the top of the cave. It was wide and vast, the only light was supplied by torches which were placed sparingly throughout the city after all vampires didn't have need of such things as light.

This six continued to walk until they reached the gates of a large gothic castle. Naruto walked to one of the guards and revealed his stomach. The guard bowed and allowed them to walk in upon seeing the spiral mark adoring the blonde's skin. Sasuke's eyes had latched onto the mark and he couldn't suppress the smirk, he had mated one of the royal blood line. Not a direct heir for the throne, but close enough to have influence.

Gaara moved to Naruto's side and whispered into his ear, "Your mate is smirking like an idiot."

Naruto looked back and smiled, "He is isn't he. It can't be helped I took Mother's name not Father's." Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke, "Let me reintroduce myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Third Prince Minato Namikaze." Sasuke smirk grew. "Our families are awaiting us inside."

Naruto turned and continued into the palace. As they entered a voice rang out, "Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara, Sabaku, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame."

Sasuke, Neji, and Shino watched as three beautiful women stood and approached them. They each wrapped their arms around Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba. "Welcome," said the one with fire red hair who was hugging Naruto. "I see you have found them." Her eyes drifted to Sasuke's and she smiled that same smile that he had seen come from his mate. "Welcome Sasuke Uchiha."

"Neji Hyuuga, welcome," said the woman hugging Gaara.

"Welcome, Shino Aburame," said the woman hugging Kiba, a woman who looked very similar to him.

"Where are our fathers?" asked Gaara.

"They should be here tomorrow," answered his mom. "Now go and rest. You will be called when the rest have gathered."

The Yangs bowed to their mothers and motioned for their mates to follow them. They walked out of the room to a grand staircase. They quickly started to ascend the stairs their mates close behind. Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba exchanged looks at the top of the stairs, smiled, and dashed for the end of the hall. Confused their mates gave chase. Soon they found themselves going in different directions and being led to separate wings.

xXx Neji & Gaara xXx

Gaara stopped abruptly, spun around, and glared at Neji, "Don't get any ideas."

Neji merely raised an eyebrow.

"You're sleeping in here," Gaara gestured to the door on his left.

"And where are you sleeping?" asked Neji. The idea of sleeping separately from his mate was not to his liking.

"In Naruto's room," Gaara stated. "This is my room you are welcome to it."

Neji's eyes narrowed, "You are both Yangs."

"We know that," said Gaara.

"You love him?" asked Neji.

"You know that impossible as we vampires can only feel emotion for our mates," stated Gaara. "Naruto, Naruto is special and it is my job to keep him safe."

"Sasuke can do that," stated Neji.

"Like hell!" Gaara exclaimed.

"Tough," said Neji advancing on Gaara. "You will submit."

"Not tonight I won't." Sand appeared and encased Neji. "I will see you tomorrow, Neji." The way Gaara said his name was practically lovingly. It threw Neji off for a moment. That moment was all Gaara needed before he was racing down the halls to Naruto.

xXx Sasuke and Naruto xXx

Naruto stopped running in front of two golden doors, "You can use this room."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked displeased with the way things were playing out.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Look I just can't let you into my room okay…not until my dad has met you."

"Daddy's boy," Sasuke stated.

"Teme!" Naruto growled. "It doesn't matter we sleep separately and that's that."

Before Naruto could blink Sasuke had him pinned to the wall, "Wrong." He slammed his mouth to Naruto's claiming it roughly. Naruto didn't even try to fight back instead he leaned into the kiss. Breaking the kiss Sasuke glared at him, "If you aren't going to fight back why deny me?"

"I didn't say I didn't want it! I said I couldn't! Big difference teme," stated Naruto.

"Explain, dobe," said Sasuke.

"I'm a member of the royal blood line, my father _MUST_ approve my mate before I am taken. This is for the sake of my blood." Naruto was having a hard time explaining mainly because Sasuke was pressing his body into Naruto's.

"I'm an Uchiha, he will find nothing wrong with my blood line," said Sasuke.

Naruto whimpered when he felt Sasuke grind their hips together. Biting his lips he yelled, "GAARA!" A dome of sand encased Sasuke causing him to growl in annoyance. "I'm sorry but I promise tomorrow night." Naruto placed his hand on the dome surrounding Sasuke. "Please be patient Sasuke."

Sasuke closed his eyes and allowed Naruto's voice to fill him. "Fine," he agreed. "But Gaara should go back to Neji."

"I will stay with Naruto," said Gaara.

"No you won't," came Neji's voice. Gaara spun around and saw the extremely angry Yin vampire. "Sasuke has agreed. You have no reason to stay here. He won't touch him now."

Naruto smiled, "It's okay Gaara. Go spend your mating night with your mate."

"Naruto?" Gaara asked uncertain.

"I'll be fine," said Naruto.

"Fine," said Gaara. He removed the dome of sand and walked into Neji's open arms. "Control yourself Uchiha." With one final look at Naruto Gaara allowed himself to be pulled away.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto, "I won't take you but please allow me to stay with you."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Okay," Naruto agreed because he knew Sasuke was old, meaning he was in far more pain then Naruto was right now. The only cure to that pain was Naruto. Endless years without emotions was hard for anyone to take. For a vampire it was brutal. Being close to those who share your blood and being unable to feel for them. To see a friend injured and feel nothing. To watch someone close die and never feel remorse, bitter, or even vengeful. The existence of vampires was a void for those without a mate. For both Yin and Yang, emotions remained repressed until one's mate appeared and then emotions only came into play for one's mate.

Naruto lead Sasuke down to the next set of doors and opened them. Sasuke walked into the space and allowed the scent of his mate to fill his senses. The place emanated Naruto. His scent was everywhere. Sasuke watched as the blonde stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. Sasuke did the same and joined him. Not trusting himself to touch the blonde's skin and not hold back he settled for running his hands thru Naruto's hair. Naruto purred at the contact and allowed Sasuke to continue. The two drifted off to sleep.

xXx Shino and Kiba xXx

Kiba had led Shino straight to his room, opened the doors quickly, and dashed inside. Silently Shino closed the double doors and locked them; he had no intention of being disrupted. He had waited centuries for his mate; he refused to be put on hold. Luckily for him Kiba didn't seem to be to patient. The brunet reached up and unzipped Shino's heavy jacket then pushed it off of his shoulders. "You wear too many clothes," Kiba pouted coming to a second coat.

Shino smiled at the small pout, reached up and grabbed Kiba's chin, leaned his head up, and brought his lips down to Kiba's. Before their lips touched Shino whispered, "You are also wearing too many." Shino's mouth claimed Kiba's, his tongue instantly finding access to the younger vampire's moist cavern. Kiba wrapped his arms around Shino's neck, and as he felt Shino lift him he wrapped his legs around the older vampire's waist. Quickly, while still kissing Kiba, Shino made his way to Kiba's ridiculously large bed. He leaned them down so Kiba's back was on the mattress and Shino was on top of him.

Shino reached for the hem of Kiba's shirt and stripped it off of him. Next he removed the younger vampire's pants. After ridding Kiba of his clothes Shino quickly stripped himself and climbed back on top of his awaiting mate. Shino started at Kiba's ear kissing, biting, and running his fangs along it. He then traveled down to Kiba's throat where he teased the vein just under Kiba's skin. Kiba whimpered when he felt Shino's fangs scrape over his pulse point but not pierce his flesh. Shino continued his administrations down passed Kiba's throat to his collar bone, his chest, stomach, hips. He grazed his fangs along Kiba's erection causing a tormented moan to escape the Yang's lips.

Reaching his goal Shino spread Kiba's thighs and kissed the inside of one. Kiba looked down and he barely had time to registered a deadly sinful smirk playing across Shino's lips before he felt his mate's fangs pierce his inner thigh a little below the junction of his leg and torso. White hot pleasure shot up Kiba's body ripping a strangled and euphoric scream from his throat. Shino reveled in the taste of his mate as peaches and cream slid down his throat. Breaking away Shino licked the wound so it would start to heal and he climbed back up Kiba's body. Locking eyes with Kiba Shino slipped one of his fingers into his own mouth and licked and sucked on it. Kiba licked his dry lips as he watched Shino moisten his digit. With a wet popping sound Shino removed his finger and traced it down Kiba's body.

Quickly Kiba spread his legs to give Shino access to his entrance. A benefit to being a vampire, little preparation was needed. As Shino slipped his finger into Kiba's entrance he brought Kiba's head to his chest. Kiba moaned out at the feel of being penetrated and when he felt Shino cradle his head to his chest he felt his fangs unsheathe. Opening his mouth Kiba sank his fangs deep into Shino's chest above his heart. Shino let out a low moan as ecstasy ran through him. Kiba's eyes rolled back as dark chocolate filled his mouth. Soon Shino was removing his finger and Kiba sealed the wound at his chest.

Pulling back a bit Shino brought himself to Kiba's entrance and with a one more look into Kiba's lust filled and passion crazed eyes he thrust forward. "Shino!" Kiba called as Shino filled him completely. Shino wasted no time before he was moving, as a vampire Kiba had a much higher tolerance for pain. Soon moans and calls were falling from Kiba's mouth incoherently.

"Kiba," Shino purred into Kiba's ear as his pace picked up and he found Kiba's sweet spot. Kiba's back arched and he screamed into the night as he felt himself fall over the edge of abyss. Shino fell after him after only two more thrusts. The two lay spent and drained in each others' arms. After a couple minutes, and using what strength he had left, Shino pulled them up to the pillows and covered them with the blankets. "Sleep well my Kiba," Shino said as he ran his hand's through Kiba's brown hair.

xXx Neji and Gaara xXx

They returned to Gaara's room and walked in together. Neji closed the doors and walked behind Gaara wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller redhead. Instinctively Gaara bared his neck for his mate and Neji started to suck on it, not breaking skin. While Neji sucked on Gaara's neck he started to unbutton and remove Gaara's clothes. He didn't protest instead he allowed Neji to explore his body. Slowly the pair made their way to Gaara's bed and laid down on it, Neji on top of Gaara. Gaara's front was pressed into the mattress with Neji's front pressed into Gaara's back.

"I'm going to make you scream," husked Neji next to Gaara's ear.

The smaller redhead couldn't help but shiver, Neji's voice was dark and rich much like the red wine taste of his blood. Thinking of his mate's taste Gaara's fangs elongated. Neji sensed the need in his redhead and sucked on his finger moistening it up before bringing it to Gaara's entrance. Slowly he slipped the slick digit in causing Gaara to shudder at the intrusion. Neji smirked. Once he knew Gaara was slick enough he pulled back and stripped.

"Ready," Neji whispered.

"Neji," Gaara growled, "Fuck me now!"

The smirk reappeared on Neji's lips and bringing his erection to Gaara's entrance he thrust forward. Gaara let out a passionate cry and he threw his head back giving Neji a delicious view of his neck. Licking his lips Neji leaned down and ran his tongue along Gaara's vein. His fans elongated and he scraped them along Gaara's pulse. Before breaking skin Neji brought his wrist to Gaara's mouth. Gaara sank his teeth into the offered flesh and Neji followed suit. Red wine flooded Gaara's senses, and pears and vanilla greeted Neji's. Lightning shot through both their bodies as they took from each other as Neji started to thrust into Gaara.

The combination of pleasure from having Neji take from him, from taking from Neji, and having Neji move within him was too much for Gaara and soon he was coming. He detached from Neji's wrist and screamed as he entered a void filled with nothing but the pleasure only Neji could give him. Hearing Gaara's call as he came caused Neji to dive into the endless sea of pleasure that was his mate.

After coming down from their shared high Neji gently closed the wound at Gaara's neck and sealed the wound on his own wrist. Picking Gaara up, he moved them to the pillows and under the covers. With his arms around Gaara and Gaara's head on his chest the two fell asleep.

xXx Next Night xXx

They were all roused from their sleep by a page informing them of their fathers and families arrival. After bathing, dressing, and meeting up the six walked into the formal dining room to find all six families gathered. No doubt word had been sent out last night.

Sasuke was in a foul mood, he had been denied his mate last night. He looked to Neji and Shino and saw the balance within them and scowled harder. Naruto wasn't feeling any better, Kiba and Gaara were at peace and Naruto wanted to beat it out of them. Sighing Naruto turned his glare to his father, blaming him for his present situation.

Minato smiled at his son's obvious discomfort. He couldn't deny that being absent last night was wrong of him. He should have been there to greet his son's mate and give the okay. Unfortunately he had pressing matters to deal with and couldn't make it back before the sun was up. Standing Minato went to his son and embraced him, though he felt nothing for him. "I understand what I did was wrong," Minato began.

"If you say sorry I will know you are lying," stated Naruto. Regret from his father would be a shallow excuse for what he did. He denied him his mate by being absent, but because he had no emotion towards his dad he could not be angry with him.

"I wasn't even going to attempt it," stated Minato. "I was going to say there were circumstances that kept me away."

"Fine, give your approval now then," said Naruto.

Minato looked past his son to Sasuke. He smiled, "You are the Uchiha clan leader's second son correct?"

"Yes," stated Sasuke simply. He did not like that this obvious Yin vampire still had his arms around Naruto. His child or not Naruto was Sasuke's, no other should touch him.

Minato picked up on the malice in Sasuke's eyes and removed his arms from his child. "I approve," he said calmly. "Now let's eat."

"Later," said Naruto grabbing Sasuke's hand and turning around towards the stairs.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" shouted Kushina. Naruto froze, "You will eat breakfast."

"Yes ma'am." Naruto shrunk into his seat trying to hide from his mother's cold gaze. He could not feel fear but he could be weary of danger.

As the group sat and enjoyed their breakfast a loud call was heard, "Kyuubi Namikaze." Naruto tensed, Gaara growled, and Kiba's eyes narrowed. Their mates looked at them with worried glances. When a tall woman with fire red hair and red eyes walked in, they instantly recognized her, the crown princess.

"Why hello Naru-chan," Kyuubi purred.

Naruto hissed, causing low growls to escape Gaara and Kiba's throats.

"So aggressive," Kyuubi said sitting down. "And here I came to congratulate you." Kyuubi looked around the table and easily spotted who was mated to whom. Her eyes landed on Sasuke and a feral growl escaped her throat. "I see the perfect Yang as found the perfect Yin," she sounded bitter. "I wish you luck cousin."

"Don't talk to me as if I am your subject," growled Naruto.

"Oh but you are," said Kyuubi.

Naruto bared his fangs, "I'm stronger then you. You have no sway over me!"

"Enough!" called Minato. "Naruto, Kyuubi stop this at once."

"Of course uncle," said Kyuubi.

"I'm finished," said Naruto standing.

"So am I," said Gaara.

"Me too," said Kiba.

The three stood, excused themselves, and walked out. Neji, Sasuke, and Shino quickly bowed and followed after them. Kyuubi's voice stopped them all dead in their tracks, "Must be nice to be the perfect Yang. To shine brighter than any light could ever possibly hope. You must enjoying stealing my birth right."

Naruto spun around and headed back into the dining room. "I'll rip your fucking throat out!" Naruto growled.

"Stop," said Gaara wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. The only emotion a vampire could feel when not directed at their mates, pride, was burning in Naruto's veins at having the insult thrown at him. "Calm yourself Naruto."

"Yes cousin, calm yourself. You won't make a very good mate with that temper of yours." Kyuubi was sipping from a goblet.

Red was bleeding into Naruto's blue eyes and wind was gathering around him. Sasuke walked in front of him and captured his lips. Everyone stared frozen by the obvious sign of dominance. Pulling away Sasuke's eyes bore into Naruto. "Calm down dobe."

"Teme," Naruto purred. Gaara released him and Sasuke wrapped his arms around his blonde mate.

"Let's go," Sasuke said. Naruto continued to purr as he was led out of the dining room.

Minato looked to Sasuke's parents and smiled, "Your son has quite the knack for handling my son."

"I see that," said Fugaku. "Can't say where he learned it though." Next to Fugaku his mate, Mikoto, was smiling secretively.

Sasuke led Naruto up the stairs to his chamber. Closing the doors behind him he watched as Naruto walked around his room, no walked was the wrong word. Naruto was stalking around his room. His fists were clenched and his fangs were elongated. "What was that all about?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned and hissed at Sasuke. "That witch is the crown princess, my grandfather's heir. She hates me because I was born the perfect Yang. She hates me because I am stronger than her despite being a century younger!"

"Why should that matter? Why allow your pride to feel damaged for that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and red started to bleed into the blue watery depths. "I will not allow her to speak to me in such a way."

Sasuke sighed, this was testing his patience. If Sasuke was being honest he would go back down and rip that flame haired bitch to pieces. The anger radiating off of Naruto was enough to spark the anger within Sasuke. Having Naruto so close and throwing off such violent emotion was in turn causing Sasuke to storm within. He was angry for his mate, making his dormant emotions burn. Closing his eyes Sasuke stepped forward and caught Naruto in his arms. "Calm yourself," Sasuke instructed running his hands through Naruto's hair. As was the nature of the Yang his light was blinding when angry, were as the Yin was cold and dark. The two forces balanced, calming the other. Sasuke pulled back slightly and looked down to Naruto. "Better?"

Naruto nodded then smiled at Sasuke mischievously. "Father's given his approval," Naruto purred.

"He has," said Sasuke. He lowered his lips to Naruto's claiming them roughly. A low moan was heard from his submissive and he reveled in the sound. Pulling his mouth away he trailed kisses across Naruto's jaw, and down his throat. Instantly Naruto tilted his head giving his mate access to him. Sasuke unsheathed his fangs and dragged them across Naruto's tanned flesh. "Mine," Sasuke whispered before sinking his teeth in. The taste of apricots and honey flooded his mouth.

Naruto released a loud moan as pleasure coursed thru his body starting at the spot Sasuke was slowly taking him in. "Sasuke," Naruto purred . Sasuke's arms tightened on Naruto pulling him closer.

Sasuke pulled back and passed his tongue across Naruto's flesh, then kissed the spot lovingly. "Here," Sasuke said raising his wrist to Naruto's mouth. With eyes half lidded Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and sunk his fangs into Sasuke's pale flesh. Strawberries and chocolate filled Naruto's mouth, and an orgasmic feeling coursed thru Sasuke's veins.

Naruto slowly closed the wound and looked up at Sasuke. Licking his blood stained lips Naruto whispered, "You taste so good."

Sasuke smirked and leaned down so his mouth was next to Naruto's ear, "So do you. You want to know what you taste like?" Naruto shivered but nodded his head. "Apricots and honey." Pulling away he looked into Naruto's eyes, "What do I taste like Naruto?"

Naruto shivered, "Strawberries and chocolate." As soon as Naruto finished telling him Sasuke claimed his mate's mouth. The two tore at each other's clothes and shuffled back to the bed. They fell, limbs entangled, breaths mixing, Sasuke on top of Naruto. "Don't prep just…please, Sasuke," Naruto begged. Sasuke's eyes were practically blinded by lust and Naruto's pleas weren't helping. Closing his eyes Sasuke tried desperately to drown out the sinful voice that was Naruto in the throes of passion. "Sasuke," Naruto whimpered when Sasuke wasn't doing anything.

Cursing silently Sasuke grabbed Naruto's legs and placed them over his shoulders. "Don't regret this," Sasuke said before he thrust forward. A low hiss was heard from Naruto but it was soon replaced with a loud moan as Sasuke started to move. Sasuke growled low in his throat and sank his teeth into one of Naruto's legs right behind the knee.

Naruto's eyes snapped open at the feeling of electricity coursing through his veins as Sasuke slammed into him abusing his prostate and the feel of Sasuke's fangs pulling at one of his veins. Naruto's fangs slowly grew in length his thirst climbing again. Sasuke sensed the change and brought a wrist to Naruto's mouth. Without waiting Naruto grabbed the wrist and tore into it. The vicious growl he got from Sasuke showed his approval. When it was slowly becoming too much Naruto sealed the wound at Sasuke wrist and allowed pleasure, pure unhindered pleasure, to over take him.

Naruto came calling out to Sasuke who came as well. Sasuke closed the wound behind Naruto's knee and climbed off of Naruto. He knew the blonde Yang most likely wanted to sleep but they needed to hunt. Even if they had fed from each other in the end all they did was swap blood. They still had to satisfy their clawing hunger. Sighing Sasuke leaned over Naruto, "We need to hunt Naruto."

Naruto growled at having his rest disrupted but got off of his bed and headed for his shower, Sasuke close behind.

xXx Kiba and Gaara xXx

"You don't think she would try something do you?" asked Kiba.

"I have no idea," answered Gaara. "I wouldn't put it past her though."

The two Yang vampires were sitting in a study, one of many. It was a dark forest green, with large comfortable furniture. The two looked at each other and sighed. For about a century now they have been Naruto's personal guards. The situation was ridiculous in their eyes. Kyuubi felt her pride had been somehow attacked by Naruto's existence. Perhaps it was because as the heir to the royal throne she should have been born the perfect Yang, but Naruto was instead. Maybe it was the fact as a younger vampire Naruto was stronger than her. It could be a combination of both. The two sighed.

"Kiba."

"Gaara."

The two turned their heads to find Shino and Neji standing in the doorway. "Going out?" asked Gaara.

"Yes, come on," said Neji.

Gaara and Kiba hesitated. They wanted to go hunting with their mates, nothing was supposed to be more thrilling, but they also needed to watch Naruto. "Um, you guys go," said Kiba. "We have something to do."

"You aren't coming?" it was Naruto's voice that spoke. "Dang and I was hoping we could show these guys what the night life in LA is like."

Kiba and Gaara saw the balance within their friend and smiled. "Well if you insist," said Gaara.

"I do," said Naruto.

Gaara stood, went to Neji, and was instantly wrapped in his arms. Kiba walked over to Shino and was soon in his strong embrace. Sasuke appeared from down the hall and took Naruto in his arms. The six exchanged glances and headed out of the palace. They walked thru the streets of Avalon and down the path leading to the surface. It was 10 PM when they reached the surface. Inhaling deeply the six smiled and took to the sky. The Yins allowed their mates to lead the way to the night's hunting grounds. The world was alight around them despite it being so late. Neon signs shown, street light glared, and cars passed by.

Naruto took a deep breath, unnecessarily, and stretched out his arms. "Gaara, Kiba, this way!" Naruto shouted pointing towards a club. The two young vampires smiled at their energetic friend and took off after him.

Neji, Sasuke, and Shino exchanged worried glances. To be truthful they hadn't really interacted with humans for some time. Usually finding a meal in a dark alley and avoiding them otherwise. Feeling their mates pulling further away they growled and followed after. They found them waiting for them in front of a black building with a large red sign reading '_Satan's Drink'_. They all repressed a hysterical laugh. Walking up to them they wrapped their arms around their grinning mates and they all walked up to the door.

"Gaara, Kiba, Naruto welcome back," said the bouncer at the door, a Yin vampire. He looked at Sasuke, Neji, and Shino, "Enjoy yourselves. Oh and congratulations."

"Thanks Ibiki!" said Naruto as he walked by the large vampire.

"This is a vampire owned establishment?" asked Neji.

"Yeah," answered Gaara. "A lot of our friends come here."

The three Yins exchanged pained glances. None of them were exactly social.

"NARUTO!" came a loud voice as a female Yang vampire draped herself around Naruto. "I missed you!" The woman had bright pink hair and large green eyes. She was wearing a small pink skirt, knee high pink boots, and a pink corset.

"Hello Sakura," said Naruto trying to detach his completely intoxicated friend. "Sai! Help!"

"Sorry Naruto-kun," said a male Yin vampire as he walked up to Naruto. The man had on black leather pants and a tight black v-neck shirt. His hair was black, he had pale skin, and black eyes. He easily pried Sakura off of him, mainly because Sakura practically crawled onto Sai when he started to turn her around. Sai merely rolled his eyes. He looked behind Naruto and smiled, a beyond fake smile. "Who are they?"

Naruto beamed, "This is Sasuke Uchiha, my mate." Sasuke was wearing light blue jeans that hugged his frame; a dark blue muscle shirt with a white button up shirt over it left unbuttoned giving everyone a tantalizing view of his sculpted torso but just enough to leave a lot to the imagination. Naruto was wearing black shorts the hugged his ass and an orange tank top with black running down the sides. The top hugged his frame showing his curves and toned muscles.

"Hn," responded Sasuke as he retook his position behind Naruto with his arms around him.

"I see," said Sai. "And the others?"

"Neji Hyuuga," said Gaara. Neji was holding onto him possessively. Neji was wearing blue jeans that hugged him perfectly, and a red button up shirt that was buttoned half-way up giving people a tempting view of his chest. Gaara was wearing red leather pants that hugged him in all the right places and a black form fitting tank top that showed his lithe slim figure.

"Shino Aburame," said Kiba cuddling closer to Shino, who was presently nuzzling Kiba's neck. Shino was wearing a tight black turtle neck, and black jeans. Kiba had talked him into leaving his jackets behind but he still had on his shades. He looked like a Goth sex symbol. Kiba was wearing white washed jeans that hung low on his hips drawing attention to his long legs. A long sleeve black fish net shirt was underneath a white top that only came to above his navel exposing his flat stomach to hungry gazes.

All in all the six looked like sin itself.

**(A/N: I have a secret obsession with making these six look wet dream hot! Well okay it isn't really a secret.)**

"Everyone is waiting," said Sai as he turned around and basically carried Sakura through the crowd. The six followed Sai through the crowd. Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba began moving with the music as they went. Their hips swayed left and right against their mates, enticing them. As they broke through the crowd they came to a large corner booth where many of their kind were already gathered.

"Naruto!"

"Gaara!"

"Kiba!"

"Hey guys!" the three Yangs called.

Starting on the left there was a blonde woman with soft blue eyes wearing a purple skirt and a purple tube top, despite appearances she was obviously a Yin. Her name, Ino . Next to her was her mate Choji, a rather large man with dirty blonde or light brown hair and beady eyes. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt. A Yang vampire.

Next to Choji was Shikamaru a brunet whose hair was pulled back in a pony tail that resembled a pineapple. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a light brown almost tan shirt. He was a Yin vampire. Sitting beside him was a woman with sandy blonde hair in four pigtails and black eyes. She was wearing a slinky black dress and was a Yang vampire, Temari.

Beside Temari was Tenten a Yin vampire with dark auburn hair up in two buns. She was wearing a white corset and a black skirt. Next to her was Lee, a Yang vampire with an odd appearance. He had black hair cut into a bowl cut, bushy eyebrows, and extremely white teeth. He was wearing dark green pants and a dark green shirt.

Sitting next to Lee was Kankuro a Yin vampire. He had messy brown hair and small black eyes. He was wearing dark wash blue jeans, a deep blue button up shirt that was left unbuttoned, and a white tank-top underneath it. Sitting in his lap was Hinata a quiet Yang vampire. She had long indigo hair and pale eyes. She was wearing a form fitting lavender dress that came just above her knees with spaghetti straps.

Neji's eyes widened when they landed on his cousin, "Hinata-sama?"

She looked up and smiled, "Neji-nii-san. I see you found your mate finally, congratulations."

"Thanks," he said still trying to come to grips with seeing his cousin in a club.

"Hello Neji," said Kankuro. "Ottoto."

"Aniki," said Gaara.

"What?" said Neji clearly shocked.

"You didn't know?" said Kankuro. "Oh right I never told you my lineage. I'm the middle of three. That's our sister over there," he pointed to Temari, "She's the eldest. Gaara's the baby." For his phrasing he received a hiss from Gaara. "Good to see you to Gaara. Come on Hinata lets dance."

"Okay," she said standing up. "Enjoy yourself Neji-nii-san." Neji watched his cousin go out to the dance floor unsure of how to take the situation. True Hinata was much younger than him, but he always thought she was too modest, apparently he was wrong, or maybe it was just a recent change.

"Neji?" Gaara's voice sounded concerned.

"I'm fine," said Neji returning his attention to his mate.

The three older vampires recognized most of the ones around the table actually, having run into them at one point or another. They also realized that Gaara's siblings and Hinata were the only other pure bloods in the group. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura, Sai, and Lee all had human blood in their veins. Tenten was human born, obviously turned when Lee found her and saw her as his mate, as was custom.

Despite myth vampires normally did not turn humans, not unless that human was their mate, which was a rare occurrence. After all humans are creatures born with a complete soul, which Yin and Yang duel for dominance within. A human to be born with only half a soul is rare, and for those humans that are they are always vampire mates.

Naruto was talking with Choji but then he turned around and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Dance with me!" He demanded.

Sasuke was going to refuse but Naruto's blue eyes went watery and he stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. Closing his eyes Sasuke cursed every ancient and present god he could recall for giving him such an adorable and undeniable mate. "Fine," Sasuke caved.

Naruto's brilliant smile replaced his cute puppy dog pout and led Sasuke to the dance floor. Gaara and Kiba followed suit, but instead of asking they just dragged their mates along. It didn't take the older Yin vampires long to pick up the movements of the dance; the movements were primal so it was easy. Three songs in Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba sent their glances out and captured the gazes of other dancers. Using hypnosis they beckoned them to them and between their mates. A woman with blonde hair and glazed over brown eyes slid between Naruto and Sasuke. A petite brunet with mystified green eyes slid between Neji and Gaara. A woman with black hair and dazed brown eyes slid between Kiba and Shino.

The six vampires danced with their prey, each inching closer and closer. As they leaned in the women threw their head backs believing their two male partners were going to kiss their necks. Taking advantage of their preys' trance and already drunken state the six vampires unsheathed their fangs and pierced their flesh. Blood poured into their mouths as they shared their first meal. Energy followed. Being sure not to drain their victims and taking only what was necessary they licked the wounds, their saliva healing them. Tomorrow morning it would appear as if they had a hickey. Finished eating Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba sent the women away and returned to dancing with their mates.

Naruto snaked his arms around Sasuke's neck and moved their bodies flush together. Sasuke smirked and using his right arm held onto Naruto's waist and using his left he grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled his head back. Naruto's eyes latched onto Sasuke's as he slowly closed the gap between their mouths. As soon as Sasuke's lips touched Naruto's the blonde vampire opened his mouth and allowed the older in. Their tongues mapped out each other's cavern drawing in the lingering taste of blood. They continued to dance and make out until Sasuke felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around he came face to mask with a silver haired vampire.

"Yo," said Kakashi. Sasuke let loose a low growl. Kakashi, a Yin, and centuries older than Sasuke, was one of the few who were not intimidated by the pure blood. "Naruto, Iruka's here."

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes lit up and, to his horror, broke away from him and ran into the arms of another. The other was a man with a dark tan, brown hair, and a scar across the bridge of his nose. The man was wearing blue skinny jeans, and a navy blue tank top that appeared to have a zipper in the front. Sasuke felt tension build within himself until he noticed Iruka was a Yang vampire and human born. "Your mate?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi smiled, well Sasuke thought he smiled, it was hard to tell with that mask on and the bandana covering his eye. Sasuke glanced over Kakashi noticing his black slacks, and silk black shirt. "Aren't you over dressed?" asked Sasuke.

"Old habits," said Kakashi.

Sasuke smirked, "Wasn't it you who taught me one must adapt to the times?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke like he was a snake, "You listened to my lessons?"

"Hn," Sasuke walked off the dance floor heading for Naruto. Reaching the energetic blonde he wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in the sun shine yellow hair. "Introduce us," Sasuke said.

Naruto giggled, "Sorry. Iruka-sensei this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is one of my old teachers Iruka."

Iruka smiled at Sasuke, "Nice to meet you."

"You're Kakashi's mate?" Sasuke asked.

Iruka blushed, "Yes." As if on cue Kakashi appeared behind Iruka wrapping his arms around the brunet.

"Come on, you need to eat," said Kakashi. Iruka just nodded and allowed himself to be pulled onto the dance floor.

"So you don't know Iruka but you know Kakashi?" said Naruto. "I guess that means Iruka was turned about a hundred years or so before I was born." Naruto was pouting for some reason.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong dobe?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing teme. Come on let's find Gaara and Kiba." Five minutes later they were bidding their friends goodbye and leaving the club. "Night Ibiki! Hello Anko-san!" called Naruto as he disappeared down an alleyway with everyone following behind him.

"Where are you going dobe?" called Sasuke.

"Just shut up Teme!" hissed Naruto. Naruto continued to run ducking in and out of the alleys and heading further and further into the city. When they reached a large mansion Sasuke's eyes went wide. Naruto smirked, "What you honestly thought I still live with my parents?" Naruto rolled his eyes, entered a code into a key pad, and opened the door. "Welcome to our home."

Neji and Shino exchange quick glances. "You live outside our city," said Shino looking at Kiba.

Kiba shrugged, "Yeah for about um…forty years now I think."

"Forty-two years," corrected Gaara. "This place is completely secure. We sleep down stairs in the basement in fire proof, and sound proof rooms. The house is fully stocked at all times and there are several lycans on the grounds."

"Lycans?" asked Neji.

"Yeah, my family breeds them," said Kiba and as if on cue a large white wolf looking dog run up to Kiba. "Hey Akamaru!" Kiba was thrown the ground by the large beast; Kiba just laughed and ran his hand through the large creature's fur.

Lycans, also known as werewolves by humans, are large wolf like creatures that change under the full moon. According to human myth, werewolves are originally human changing to a wolf under the moon. In fact they are vampiric dogs large in size, fast, strong, smart, and totally dependent on blood. Clans like the Inuzukas have bred them for millennia and perfected the rare blood line. At one time they may have started out as cursed humans but now they are powerful beasts.

"You eat yet boy?" Kiba asked.

'Woof!' Akamaru answered.

"Okay come on," Kiba got up and walked further into the house. "Oh," Kiba turned around and grabbed Shino. "This is Shino, Shino this is Akamaru. You two need to get along, okay." The vampire and lycan stared each other down as if they were sizing the other up. Finally Akamaru pounced onto Shino. "Guess he likes you," said Kiba walking away.

Gaara and Naruto had led Sasuke and Neji into a large living room. The room was a bachelor's paradise! Cathedral ceilings, large picture windows, cream colored walls, lazy boy furniture, a dark rug, but that isn't what made it a male's paradise. No it was the huge 90 inch television, surround sound bose system, PS3, Xbox 360, Wii, Blue-Ray player, movie collect, and video games that did. Sasuke and Neji took one look around and instantly knew their mates were a lot more with the times then they were. A couple minutes later Kiba and Shino came in and the three Yangs instantly started killing zombies. When five thirty rolled around the game console went off and they all went down to the basement for the night. Akamaru and the other lycans roamed the grounds keeping them safe.

Each room was rather simple, Naruto's was a deep orange nearly red, Gaara's was blood red, and Kiba's was dark midnight blue. The rooms had a large king size bed with a redwood frame, a redwood dresser, closet, adjoining bathroom and nothing else. No art work, no pictures, no lights. The doors closed and the three couples, too tired to do anything else, cuddled under the blankets and fell asleep as the sun broke over the horizon.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay this was supposed to be a one shot, but EEK! This is like insanely long so I am breaking it up into chapters. Sorry Barunka and Kaname please wait patiently for the next chapter I promise to deliver it by next week! I hope you all enjoyed the first part and please look forward to the next part. **

**Please review! **


	2. Part 2: Murders

_**Ying and Yang**_

**Okay so here it the next part of this little vampire tale. **

**Plot Bunny: Bunnicular**

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: For my two angels Barunka and Kaname! You two are great!**

**Sequel: Hunter and Hunted**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

_**Part 2: Murders**_

The sun fell behind the buildings and the six stirred from their slumber. Gaara awoke to Neji kissing his neck. Naruto was woken up by Sasuke kissing his way down Naruto's body. Kiba was awake hours ago and he and Shino were already on their fourth round. With Gaara and Neji, Naruto and Sasuke starting their first round, and Kiba and Shino going for a fifth the mated vampires greeted the night.

Or so they thought. "Naruto Uzumaki!" The voice was loud, emotionless, and female, Naruto's mother. "Get up here now young man!"

"Gaara, you too!" Gaara's mom.

"Kiba!" Kiba's mom.

All three Yangs cursed their mothers as they got out of bed and out from underneath, or in Gaara's case from on top of, their mates. They quickly dressed and opened the door. Gaara and Naruto glared at Kiba because it was obvious he was the only one presently satisfied. Releasing a couple more choice curses they walked up the stairs leading to the main portion of the house. The three walked into the living room to find their mothers sitting on their large U shaped, black, lazy boy sofa. Their arms were folded over their chests and they appeared to be thinking about something. They looked up from their musing hearing their sons enter the room.

"Naruto I need you to come back to the palace," stated Kushina instantly.

"Excuse me?" asked Naruto.

"What is this about?" asked Sasuke walking up behind Naruto. He leaned down and kissed Naruto's neck before returning his gaze to his mate's mother. "Why the sudden request?"

Kushina sighed, "Last night a vampire was found dead." Neji and Shino had appeared in the living room at this point and all six were staring at her like she was mad. A dead vampire was hardly a reason to demand them to return.

"He wasn't just found dead," continued Karura, Gaara's mother. "He was found drained of all of his blood."

"From two puncture wounds on his neck," finished Tsume, Kiba's mom.

The reality sank in quickly. There was a vampire out there breaking the taboo of no drinking from each other, and killing while doing it. Naruto felt himself shudder. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his blonde instantly. "Your father and I want you home until this rouge is captured, okay?" said Kushina she had worry in her voice.

Now it may seem weird for a vampire to be worried for their child, especially because they can't feel emotions for them, but a vampire child is like the pride of a mated pair. It symbolizes their bond and many parents put great pride in their children. Naruto is an only child so his parents feel greater pride in him, especially because he is the perfect Yang and extremely powerful.

Naruto sighed, "I understand you are worried, but I am just as safe here as I am in Avalon."

Kushina's eyes flashed, "Are you saying you are safer away from your father and I?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "I don't need you and Dad to protect me! I can do that myself, and if you forgot I have Kiba and Gaara with me. And we now have our mates as well! There are also Kiba's lycans! I am perfectly safe in my own home!"

Sasuke was quickly realizing Naruto had a temper, a fiery temper that did not match his appearance. He was also realizing where that temper came from, his mother. Kushina's usually cold eyes flashed with energy and she stood, "You will not take that tone with me!" she growled out. Just because Yangs signified light, doesn't mean they weren't violent. After all fire was a form of light and it caused devastation in its path.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, his mother was questioning his worth by demanding he come home. She was attacking his pride and his anger was slowly building. Gaara and Kiba exchanged quick glances and rushed to intercept the ensuing storm that was about to break. They each grabbed Naruto and dragged him out of the living room.

"Give us a moment!" they called.

They pulled their blonde friend into the kitchen before releasing him. "What the fuck?" yelled Naruto not happy to be dragged away like that. He wanted to scream at his mother more than anything though.

"Naruto think about it from your parents' perspective," said Gaara.

"I don't have kids so it's impossible for me to do that," stated Naruto simply crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You're their only child! The pride of their mating. The physical embodiment of what they share together, of course they're worried," reprimanded Kiba.

"You almost sounded wise," mocked Naruto. It was obvious he was still feeling the effects of his emotions coming alive with having his pride attacked, and by his own mother!

Kiba's eyes narrowed, "Watch it Naruto you are treading close to insulting me."

"Oh knock it off the both of you!" exclaimed Gaara. "Naruto maybe we should return, just for a while."

"And stay in the same residence as Kyuubi! I don't think so," hissed Naruto. "She'll either try and kill me, again, or she'll do everything in her power to get between me and Sasuke. Either way I end up pummeling her."

"That sounds reasonable," said Sasuke from the kitchen door. "But your mother has a right to be worried about her only child. Especially your mother."

"I don't need to be reminded of that!" Naruto hissed, he realized he had been doing that a lot lately. Naruto was a miracle for his parents, his mother being told she could not have children. The fact he was born the perfect Yang only made things more amazing for them, less so for the royal family. The perfect Yang has always been the heir to the throne. Meaning Kyuubi should have born the perfect Yang, but she wasn't and this confused the Namikaze family greatly. Then Naruto was born. Presently the greatest tension in the palace was due to his grandfather's indecision about who would truly inherit the thrown, Naruto or Kyuubi. "I go home my lives in danger. I stay here my lives in danger. Gah!" Naruto tugged at his hair. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Gaara didn't know what to do for his friend, he couldn't feel sorry for him, so he offered a way out for now. "Let's go to _Satan's Drink_ and think about it. We can give our mothers an answer later. Okay?"

Kiba smiled, "Sure. That sounds like a good idea. First I need to feed Akamaru and the rest though." Kiba hurried into a large freezer and started preparing the lycans' dinner with Shino's help.

"Naruto?" asked Gaara.

Naruto sighed, another thing he realized he was doing a lot. "Fine. So who will tell our moms?"

"I will," said Gaara. "Right now I think it is best if you go take a shower or better yet a relaxing bath before we go."

Naruto gave his friend a weak smile, "You're the greatest Gaara."

"I know," he said walking away.

Neji remained and was presently glaring at Naruto. Sasuke was in turn glaring at Neji. Friend or not he had no right glaring at his mate like that. "What is your relationship with Gaara?" Neji asked after several moments of strained silence.

"The same as it is with Kiba," said Naruto.

"Which is?" asked Shino coming up to them. Kiba was presently separating food into several dishes.

Naruto sighed, again, "We grew up together. We are all Yangs. When Kyuubi started to try for my life they were declared my bodyguards. We are completely and totally devoted to the safety of each other."

The three Yins exchanged glances and seemed to come to the same conclusion; they hated their mates' relationship with each other. As mates they should be the closets things to each other, but this obviously wasn't the case. A loud growl was heard throughout the mansion and then a loud door slam signaled their mothers' departure. Gaara walked back into the kitchen, when he saw Naruto was still there he grabbed him and dragged him up the stairs to the master bath. "I said to relax! Now get in there." He saw Sasuke walking up the stairs and grabbed him to. "You go with him."

Naruto growled at Gaara, "Don't touch!"

"Don't want to!" Gaara growled back.

Sasuke removed himself easily enough from Gaara's grip and gently pushed Naruto into the luxurious bathroom. The room was breath taking. It was all white marble and silver fixtures. Soft white oak wood floors and cabinets, sunk-in marble Jacuzzi bath tub, marble counters, silver light settings, silver fixtures for the faucets and cabinet and drawer handles. The room was bright and open, it was easily twenty feet by twenty feet. Sasuke watched Naruto walk over to the large tub and start running the water. Naruto then proceeded to strip out of the orange track pants and black shirt he had thrown on. Naked Naruto looked over his shoulder to Sasuke, "Coming?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied removing his own clothing, a pair of black sweats and a white shirt. The pair climbed into the hot water and Naruto turned on the jets. "Come here," said Sasuke pulling Naruto onto his lap. He reached up and ran his hands through the blonde locks that were so different from his own. Staring into the endless blue eyes he felt himself calming. Sasuke always knew he would mate the perfect Yang, being the perfect Yin. But because he had heard the crown princess wasn't the perfect Yang he had never thought to look in Avalon for his mate. Now he realized he should have continued to watch the royal family.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and watched Sasuke quizzically. "Something wrong Sasuke?" he could feel his mate's bewilderment, though he couldn't tell what was causing it.

Sasuke smiled, "Just wondering how I missed you."

Naruto smiled, "Well Mom and Dad were always a little overprotective."

"I bet," said Sasuke. He pulled Naruto down to him and sealed his lips with a kiss.

xXx Kitchen xXx

Kiba was finishing up with feeding the ten lycans including Akamaru when Shino came up behind him. The taller vampire started to suck on Kiba's pulse causing the smaller one to purr and lean into him. Titling his head further to the side to give his mate more room Kiba waited with bated breath for Shino to follow through with the promise of his lips on his skin. Smirking Shino unsheathed his fangs and scraped them along Kiba's pulse.

The lycan tamer whimpered wanting to feel the euphoric sensation of having his mate take from him. Shino decided he had tortured Kiba long enough and pierced the Yang vampire's skin. Kiba's eyes shot open and he moaned out as pleasure raced throughout his body. Shino groaned as Kiba's taste filled his mouth and passed down his throat, the taste was truly addictive.

Closing the wound Shino pulled Kiba back down to their bedroom to continue with their previous activities.

xXx Living Room xXx

Gaara sighed as he walked into the living room and started to rub his neck. He was so tense he didn't hear Neji walk in. "Are you okay?" asked Neji.

Gaara looked up and over to Neji who was leaning against the wall his arms folded across his chest. "My neck is a little stiff is all," answered Gaara.

Neji's large pale eyes narrowed, "Let me help." He moved to the couch. Gaara scooted forward and Neji sat behind him. Reaching up Neji gently started to massage the tension from Gaara's neck and shoulders. "Why are you so tense?"

Gaara laughed bitterly. "For the past sixty years all it's been is one fight after the other between Naruto and Kyuubi-hime. I'm tired of having my friend's life in danger just because she is jealous. And now after I finally thought he was safe this had to happen." Gaara sighed, he hated this. Sure he had no feelings for Naruto but they had grown up together, the three of them were as close as vampires could get without being mated. "I'm just tired," Gaara repeated.

Neji leaned in and kissed Gaara behind the ear. "Don't keep things bottled up. I don't want to see you like this," said Neji. He continued to kiss Gaara traveling down his neck until he reached his pulse point. Gaara stiffened in anticipation. "May I?" Neji asked, which was odd considering he was the dominate. But Gaara was not his usual self so Neji didn't want to anger him.

Gaara whimpered silently, "Neji." Needing no more response Neji sank his fangs in and took in the taste Gaara's life fluid. "Ah," Gaara moaned letting his head fall back giving Neji more access to his neck and vein. Neji closed the wound and Gaara turned around on the couch straddling Neji's legs. "Me too," Gaara purred with lust filled eyes.

Neji smirked and decided he wanted Gaara to take from his neck, "Here." He led Gaara's head down to the crook of his neck and shoulder. Gaara's eyes went wide, usually only the dominate took from the neck, it was a sign of submission. Gaara's want rose and his fangs pulsed for what Neji was offering, equality between them. Closing his eyes Gaara opened his mouth and closed it over Neji's vein, his sharp fangs diving into the flesh. Rich red wine rushed to his senses making him feel intoxicated with the taste of it. "Gaara," Neji groaned as he cradled Gaara's head to him as electricity shot up every single nerve ending, pleasure engulfing him.

xXx _Satan's Drink_ xXx

Naruto was sitting at the large booth in the far corner scowling out at the human dancers. Sasuke was luring some dinner in. When Sasuke came back with his arm around the shoulders of a young male with black hair and green eyes Naruto felt his hunger claw at him. He smiled sweetly at the human and pulled him down into the booth. The human was higher than a kite so there was no need to hypnotize him, and because substances that affected humans, such as drugs, didn't affect vampires there was no worry about contamination. Naruto sidled up to his prey and nuzzled his neck. The human moaned and buried his fingers in Naruto's blonde hair.

Sasuke had to repress his need to break the human's hand when he saw it go into his mate's golden hair. Sasuke had already eaten and had brought this one over for Naruto knowing he wasn't in a good mood. He heard the human take a sharp intake of breath and he smiled. Naruto was satisfying his hunger and that was all Sasuke could ask for. After all what kind of mate would he be if he let his little blonde go hungry due to a little stress?

On the dance floor Kiba and Shino were dancing having finished eating some time ago, now they just wanted to be with each other. Out of the three pairs they had bonded the quickest. Shino knew without a doubt he was falling in love with Kiba, even if it had only been three days. Kiba was already in love with Shino. The older vampire was able to tame his wilder side but at the same time allow it to remain. Kiba felt free with Shino and safe.

Despite being caught up in each other Kiba was still keeping close watch on Naruto's whereabouts. He noticed when Sasuke brought Naruto the human male. He noticed when the human left the booth and Sasuke took his place, shifting Naruto onto his lap. Turning his attention away from his friend Kiba concentrate on Shino and what their bodies were doing with each other.

Gaara and Neji were sitting at the counter with Temari and Shikamaru. "So what do you think?" Gaara had just filled Shikamaru in on the present situation and was hoping to get the lazy genius' opinion.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru. He was sitting behind Temari, her back to his chest, his head resting on her shoulder. "Honestly I would suggest staying where you are at. The mansion is safer by far. A vampire can get into Avalon without notice, but your place has lycans that are trained to not allow anyone except a select few onto the property. Not to mention Avalon has Kyuubi-hime, which makes it a dangerous place for Naruto." Shikamaru sighed, "As his bodyguards yours and Kiba's main priority should be his safety."

Gaara growled; he didn't like having his loyalty to Naruto questioned. Temari smacked Shikamaru, "Idiot!" she hissed. "Sorry Gaara, he didn't mean it that way. He just meant you should stay at the mansion, it's your best option."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and to get Temari back for smacking him he licked her pulse point then bit down. She instantly bit back a moan as he started to suck. Neji and Gaara exchanged glances and excused themselves. "I guess that's what we will do then," Gaara said walking over to the booth after getting Kiba's attention. "It's safer at the mansion, despite our mothers' concern."

Sasuke looked up as the four approached. "So?" he asked.

"We stay at the mansion," said Neji.

Everyone agreed none of them wanted to return to the confines of the royal palace. After a couple more minutes of discussion it was decided they would visit their families tomorrow and tell them their decision.

Leaving the club and heading home they found something that caused a cold shiver to run up their spines, a dead vampire with two puncture wounds on his neck. None of them recognized him but they knew they couldn't leave him. Shino was the one who offered to carry him and they headed to Avalon to report it. Apparently their visit would be moved up.

xXx Royal Palace: Avalon xXx

Naruto was pacing back and forth. He hated this. The second the six of them walked through the gates the guards surrounded them and brought them to the palace. Their parents then proceeded to lock them up in the main library. The problem with this was the castle is in a cave, which means there were no windows and the only exit was the door that was presently secured by at least ten armed soldiers.

Gaara and Kiba watched from their positions as Naruto paced about the library. They hated being detained just as much as he did. They looked to their mates and saw the three older Yins talking in the corner. Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Are you three discussing something important?" asked Gaara.

Neji, Shino, and Sasuke turned at the sound of Gaara's voice. Naruto stopped pacing. Neji smiled, "We were trying to remember the last time something like this happened."

"Being locked in a library?" asked Kiba.

Shino suppressed a laugh, "No the killings."

"That's right you guys might have been around long enough to know something," said Naruto.

"Are you calling us old?" asked Sasuke.

"Well you are," answered Naruto. "You said you were over a thousand."

"We are," Sasuke retorted. "But that doesn't make us old."

Gaara, Kiba, and Naruto tried not to laugh. Of course Naruto's grandfather, the king, was much older being alive since the time of ancient Egypt. His generation had watched the rise and fall of great empires that left more to human history than any other age. "Fine you're not old, you're antique!" Naruto commented. Sasuke was across the room and pinning Naruto to a bookshelf in less than a second. His fangs were bared and he was snapping at Naruto. The young Yang vampire instantly tried to shrink away from his dominate mate's furry. He closed his eyes and exposed his neck in a sign of submission. "Sorry," Naruto managed, his voice barely audible.

Sasuke closed his eyes, reined in his temper, and pulled Naruto to him. "No I'm sorry, I don't do well with being locked up." Sasuke held Naruto gently and caressed his hair calming the young vampire down and showing he wasn't going to hurt him. Though he had just proven he was more than capable of it.

Gaara and Kiba had watched the scene play out; their fists clenched causing their nails to bite into their palms. When the smell of blood drifted to Neji and Shino they panicked. Rushing to their mates' sides and grabbing their hands they hissed at the self inflicted wounds.

"Gaara," Neji growled. "You are not to hurt yourself." Gaara didn't respond he just continued to watch Sasuke and Naruto. He knew he was unable to help, Sasuke was Naruto's mate, he would handle Naruto however he saw fit, but Gaara still wanted to protect him. Neji realized his mate was restraining himself from interfering with Sasuke and Naruto so instead of continuing with a lecture he gently brought Gaara's hands to his mouth and started to lick at the wounds sealing them.

Feeling his mate's tongue running across his palms Gaara looked down and he felt his heart constrict. Neji was slowly cleaning his hands and sealing the lacerations. Gaara closed his eyes and allowed Neji to continue.

Shino had instantly started to close the wounds on Kiba's hands. When he was done he reached up and gently caressed Kiba's face. No words were spoken between them, but it was clear to Kiba Shino was not pleased with him injuring himself. Kiba closed his eyes and nodded his head signaling to his mate he wouldn't do it again.

It was just so hard to watch Naruto be submissive to someone, even his own mate. The blonde had fought everything life had thrown at him. And now to see him bare his neck and cower was foreign to Kiba. The submissive voice he spoke in, and the way his body instantly cowered in the face of Sasuke's anger was just wrong to Kiba. Naruto was the strong one, the ultimate light, to see him appear so small just felt wrong.

The doors opened on the scene of Sasuke reassuring Naruto and Shino and Neji healing their mates. In walked a man with long white hair and red marks like tear stains down his face. Everyone in the room stood and bowed to him. "Naruto," the man said. "Are you injured?"

"No Grandfather," answered Naruto.

"Jiraiya-sama," Gaara stepped forward. "We would like permission to remain at our mansion in LA. I believe it is the safest place for Naruto. Even with all of our protection he isn't safe anywhere Kyuubi-hime may find him."

"And the mansion as my lycans there, so we are safe during the day as well as at night," Kiba added. "It isn't like we are sleeping out in the open."

"Very well you have my permission," said Jiraiya.

"Thank you Grandfather!" said Naruto. "But that isn't why you came is it old man?"

"Well you got me there," he said stepping forward. "Actually I came to announce that I will be finally making my decision on who will be my heir." Kiba, Gaara, and Naruto all went wide eyed. They waited for the old vampire to continue. "You see in the end she isn't worthy." Naruto gasped, and Jiraiya smiled. "Naruto I choose you as my heir. I thought I would let you know that before I announce it to the rest of the family."

"Grandfather," Naruto tried to speak.

"But don't worry I'm not stepping down for quite awhile yet, you still have plenty of time to enjoy your young years." Jiraiya then grabbed a book from a shelf and walked out leaving the six all shocked.

Out in the hallway a vampire with red hair disappears behind a corner before she could be seen, her anger and hatred for her cousin rising and boiling within her.

Back in the library Naruto had gone pale, horribly pale. "I think," Everyone turned to look at him, "I'm going to be sick." Gaara and Kiba jumped up and rushed to him, literally dragged him from Sasuke's arms, and sat him down in a chair.

"Just breathe Naruto," Kiba was saying.

"He has to have a reason for this," said Gaara. "Panicking isn't going to help."

Naruto's eyes were glazing over and the sounds of his friends' voices were getting further and further away.

Sasuke watched as his blonde mate withdrew into himself, the shock from being declared the next in line to the throne too much for him to take. Kiba and Gaara were desperately trying to keep Naruto from blacking out. Kiba was fanning Naruto and Gaara had poured some water onto a piece of cloth and was using it to wipe Naruto's face. They kept calling his name and telling him over and over it was going to be okay. After about five minutes of this Sasuke's patience finally ran out. "Cut it out dobe! Get a fucking hold of yourself!" Sasuke yelled pushing Kiba and Gaara aside. Neji and Shino had stepped forward at Sasuke's outburst and pulled their mates to them. "Naruto!" Sasuke called.

Naruto slowly looked at Sasuke and smiled, "Don't yell teme I can hear just fine." Kiba and Gaara sagged against their mates and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto. "Sorry for the freak out," the blonde said hugging the raven vampire closer to him.

"Another body has been found!" Everyone turned when they heard the call of a guard outside.

"It's a yang this time," called another voice.

"How many does that make?" this one was female.

"Four I think," said the first voice.

"Four," Gaara whispered. "We only knew about two."

"Naruto," Kiba looked over to his blonde friend, "What do you want to do?"

"Go home," said Naruto. He pushed away from Sasuke and headed for the door. "Grandpa said it was okay, so I'm going home. Coming?" he asked over his shoulder. The other five smirked and followed. They were just about to exit the main entrance when a cold gust of wind blew through the lobby.

"And where do you think you are going?" called a voice laced with ice.

Naruto's body tensed, "Home," he answered.

"Oh really," Kyuubi said a small laugh in her voice. "Do you think Aunt and Uncle will allow that?"

"Grandfather gave his permission," stated Naruto his back still to his cousin. He could hear the low hiss that escaped the other vampire. "If you will excuse us," Naruto continued to the door, Sasuke's arm around his waist.

"Don't be so cocky cousin, you won't always win," Kyuubi said barely above a whisper. Gaara and Kiba turned to look at her, only them hearing it. What they saw caused their eyes to widen and their blood to run cold. She was smiling with glee, pure, insane glee. It wasn't right; no vampire without a mate should be able to express such an emotion. Kiba and Gaara quickly turned around completely shaken by what they had just witnessed on Kyuubi's face, and neither knowing if what they saw was even real.

Kyuubi turned on her heel and went back into the deepest parts of the castle. When she came to a large bare wall she pressed a stone and the wall turned inwards. Smiling she walked down the staircase that started at the opening. The stairs spiraled down into the earth, coming out into an entirely different cavern. Her smile still in place Kyuubi looked around her surroundings. It was a small cavern lined with cages. In each cage was a mated pair of vampires. She walked to one cage and looked down on the couple cuddled together. "You will be next," she said unlocking the cage.

Behind her a tall vampire with black hair and yellow eyes walked up behind her. "You are feeling particularly vindictive today I see my dear," the vampire purred against her next.

Kyuubi smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, "I will have what I want."

xXx Mansion xXx

As the six vampires approached their home Kiba sensed a disturbance in Akamaru and the rest of the lycans. He reached out and grabbed Gaara and Naruto wrists. The two looked back and locked gazes with Kiba. "I'll go," said Gaara.

"You sure?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah," Gaara looked to Kiba. "Where are they?"

"Next to the front gate," said Kiba still trying to make out what had the lycans so worked up. "Not sure how many or what they are though."

"Okay," Gaara took a step forward and Neji's hand wrapped around his arm. Gaara looked up at his mate, "What?"

"What is going on?" Neji asked.

"Someone is outside the mansion walls. I'm just going to make sure it's safe," answered Gaara.

"I'll come with you," said Neji. His tone left no room for argument so Gaara just nodded and the two turned left and came at the mansion from the side. They crouched down and observed through some bushes, being careful to keep their presence masked. There were two figures standing next to the gates just close enough to cause the lycans to be weary but not close enough to cause them to be violent. "I don't see anyone else," Neji whispered into Gaara's ear.

"Let's head back," Gaara made his way back to the group. "There are two vampires in front of the main gate. I couldn't see their faces," Gaara announced as he walked up to the other four.

"Okay, let's go," said Naruto.

"Are you stupid," said Sasuke pulling Naruto back to him as he tried to walk towards the mansion. "We were just informed of a possible serial killing vampire on the prowl and you want to just walk up to a stranger standing outside our home?" Sasuke was pissed.

"There are six of us and two of them, I think the odds are in our favor," Naruto retorted. "Besides we don't know if they are friend or foe."

"We should assume foe," Sasuke stated.

"I'm hurt ottoto," came a voice in front of the small group. Sasuke's head snapped up and his mouth fell open. "Good to see you to."

"Itachi," Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked between the two vampires his eyes darting back and forth. They looked very similar, same dark aura, same endless black eyes, same pale skin, and black hair. Then Naruto remembered Sasuke was the second son of the Uchiha clan head. Naruto returned his gaze to the one Sasuke had called Itachi, the eldest son and Sasuke's older brother.

"Mother and Father informed me you had found your mate. I came to give my congratulations," Itachi said with a flat and even voice.

"Where is Karin?" Sasuke asked.

"Waiting by the mansion gates," answered Itachi. "We saw these two and decided I should follow them and meet up with you guys."

**(A/N: Yes he is mated to that Karin. Why? Because I wanted to be evil!)**

"That answers your question Sasuke," Naruto spoke up. "They're friends."

Sasuke glared at Naruto causing him to flinch not sure what he said that caused Sasuke's anger to rise. Before Sasuke could explain Itachi stepped forward, "You must be Naruto. It is a pleasure to meet the mate of my brother. Mind if I call you Naru-chan?"

"Yes I do," stated Naruto flatly. The growl that came from Sasuke signaled he also didn't like the idea of his brother calling him that. Naruto couldn't help but smile at knowing Sasuke had a possessive side.

"Why don't we all go inside," said Neji. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind that Sasuke."

"Hn," answered Sasuke walking towards the mansion his arm securely around Naruto. As they approached the mansion gates they saw their second guest standing there looking around like the shadows might bite her.

When she looked up Sasuke visibly shuddered. "Sasuke!" she yelled and ran to him. She threw her arms around Sasuke's neck and held on. "I missed you so much! Where did you disappear to for all these years?"

As Naruto watched this new Yang vampire with maroon hair and glasses hug his mate his fangs elongated and his fingernails turned into long sharp claws. His pupils turned into slits and his eyes went from blue, to purple, to red. Gaara and Kiba saw the change and had taken a step back pulling Shino and Neji with them. Sasuke was presently trying to detach his sister-in-law, much to the amusement of Itachi, when a low feral growl came from the right of him. Turning his head slowly he saw Naruto fangs bared, nails pointed, and eyes red. He looked every bit as vicious as he probably was. "Karin let go," Sasuke spoke quietly his eyes locked on Naruto's.

"No! I missed you Sasuke," Karin wailed not realizing her life was, literally, in mortal danger.

"Itachi, get her off of me," Sasuke said still looking at Naruto. His gaze was the only thing keeping his blonde mate from tearing her to pieces.

Itachi smirked and walked forward. Wrapping his arms around Karin's waist he pulled her off of and away from Sasuke. She was kicking and throwing he arms around the entire time demanding to be given back to Sasuke. Sasuke reached out once she was gone and brought Naruto to him. Sasuke held his wrist to Naruto mouth and Naruto bit into it. Karin's eyes widened and she instantly stopped moving as her eyes locked with Naruto's. The message was very clear, '_mine_.' Karin stuck out her lower lip, crossed her arms in front of her chest, and turned her head away. Itachi merely continued to watch as Naruto closed the wound on Sasuke's wrist and Sasuke drew the blonde to him holding him gently.

Gaara was presently glaring daggers at Karin who had the audacity to look like something had been taken from her. Kiba was doing everything in his power to not release his lycans on the maroon haired bitch. Neji and Shino were trying to figure out what on earth just happened, and why Itachi looked so pleased. They had known for years that Itachi's mate, Karin, had a rather unhealthy obsession with Sasuke. They had also known Itachi didn't care. This scene just confirmed their knowledge, which was just plain weird. Yins are usually highly possessive creatures in regards to their mates, so Itachi's indifference was vexing.

After Naruto's eyes returned to the color of the oceans Kiba moved forward and signaled the lycans to stand down. He unlocked the gate and rubbed Akamaru's head who was still growling at Karin and Itachi, mainly Karin. Gaara led the way into the mansion and unlocked the front door and quickly shut off the internal alarm.

Itachi took a moment to observe his younger brother's new home and found it was at least not lacking in any way, but then again Naruto was of the royal line and both Kiba and Gaara were nobility so he shouldn't have expected any less. When he saw the living room he had to repress the urge to roll his eyes. It was obvious the three Yangs were young if they cared about human entertainment such as video games, which they seem to really enjoy judging by the vast amounts of them. The furniture was of decent quality though and appeared comfortable. The rest of the mansion was wonderfully and tastefully decorate, Itachi secretly wondered if Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara's mothers had a hand in it. He noted that the kitchen seemed to be well stocked, something he wasn't use to seeing in a vampire home. When he turned to observe the rest of the house he came face to face with his brother.

"Done snooping?" Sasuke asked.

"You wound me Sasuke," Itachi said. "I am merely observing your living arrangements."

"AKA snooping," stated Sasuke.

Itachi sighed, "Mother and Father just wanted to know if you were living properly."

"Naruto is royalty how could I be living is squalor?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms over his chest. He had left the Uchiha compound over four centuries ago because he hated having his life ruled; now his brother was standing here questioning his living arrangements. "And for you information this place suits my tastes perfectly."

"Of course it does. It has a beautiful blonde in it just waiting for you," Itachi smirked. "Told you, you should have watched the royal family closer the perfect Yang always appears in their blood line."

Sasuke growled; he didn't need to be reminded of that. "I found him that is all that matters."

"Of course," Itachi walked past Sasuke and back towards the living room where Karin and Naruto were having a glaring contest. Itachi blinked, smirked, and sat down enjoying the awkwardness of the moment.

Sasuke followed his brother and suppressed the need to roll his eyes. Taking his seat next to Naruto he leaned over and placed a kiss to the blonde's neck. "Cut it out Karin," he ordered his sister-in-law.

"But Sasuke!" she whined.

"Naruto is my mate, just as you are my brother's. You will have to come to accept this whether you like it or not," Sasuke stated still nuzzling Naruto's neck.

Itachi watched the seen a little bemused. No Uchiha showed affection openly like this. Maybe they had been wrong in letting Sasuke leave. It was apparent he no longer cared about how he presented himself. Before Itachi got the chance to remind his brother to be more conscious of himself Neji spoke up, "Itachi-san do you know anything about the present case of murders?"

Itachi turned to look at the vampire that has been one of his younger brother's constant companions. "Murders?" Itachi asked. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"Apparently a vampire has been draining others dry. We know of four cases," said Shino his hand running through Kiba's hair.

Itachi appeared thoughtful for a moment, "I haven't heard anything from Father about it. How do you know about it?"

"Our mother's," answered Gaara. He was still glaring at Karin though in a more subtle way. By now he had come up with about twenty different ways to kill the female Yang. "They informed us earlier this night."

"I see," Itachi closed his eyes. The death of a vampire was nothing new. Some human clans still hunted them, and of course the church and its followers, but a rogue vampire breaking the taboo and killing was rare almost unheard of, almost. "I do know of one case from a long time ago." Everyone looked at Itachi expecting him to elaborate; Sasuke had even stopped nuzzling Naruto's neck. Opening his eyes Itachi saw the looks on their faces. "It was around the time of the Ming dynasty in China. I know it took place in Shangri-La and that when they finally caught the one responsible the vampire had been driven to insanity from drinking so much blood from other vampires. He kept saying impossibilities such as feeling emotions, knowing what hatred was, feeling love for mortals. In the end he was executed. It is unknown why he started to drink the blood of his own kind or whether or not he was telling the truth. After the incident it became clear though, drinking the blood of a vampire that isn't your mate causes damage to the drinker's mental state. Unrepairable damage."

"How do you know it is unrepairable?" asked Naruto interested.

"Because according to Shangri-La's ancient records he was kept locked up for years hoping that if they could find his mate they could rescue what was left of him. In the end his mate was never found and with each passing of the moon's cycles he was falling further and further into madness. They had no choice but to kill him," explained Itachi.

Gaara and Kiba exchanged a quick glance remembering the look they had seen on Kyuubi's face earlier. They closed their eyes and banished the thought. Sure she was insistent on getting Naruto but she wasn't an idiot, there was no way she could be the culprit. After all how would killing vampires and drinking from them benefit her? Naruto saw the looks on his friends' faces and wondered what it was for, but didn't voice his question he was thinking about something else.

The doorbell rang snapping everyone out of their thoughts. "I'll get it," said Kiba standing up. He walked out of the living room, Akamaru at his side, and went to the door. Pressing a button on an intercom system he said, "Look into the camera and state your name."

The person did so and Kiba saw Shikamaru and Temari. "Kiba it's us; Kankuro, Hinata, Shika and me Temari."

"Okay," Kiba said. He unlocked the door and let them all in. "In the living room."

Kiba led the way to the living room where the others were waiting. Gaara looked up and smiled when he saw his brother and sister. Standing he went and gave each of them a hug in greeting. Neji also stood and hugged his cousin. Naruto had also gotten up and greeted them, though he didn't hug them. Itachi watched the exchange noting who was related to whom and how they all knew each other. He found it very funny that two Hyuugas were mated to two of the Sabakus.

"Where are Sakura, Sai, Choji, Ino, Tenten, and Lee?" Naruto asked.

"They will be here shortly," said Temari. "We came ahead wanting to talk with you guys, family to family."

"Oh then we will leave you guys alone," said Kiba getting ready to leave.

"No you guys should stay and listen too," said Shikamaru. His eyes landed on Itachi, "Besides Sasuke's brother is already here."

They all took their seats, there being more than enough seating for everyone. Everyone waited in silence for one of the new arrivals to speak. Finally Kankuro did, "You have heard about the killings right?" They all nodded. "Well it seems there are other factors. First they are all from unnamed cities." Unnamed cities are like small villages within the vampire society. "Second there is always the same number of casualties, two. Finally they were mated pairs." Everyone's eyes went wide. "It appears the murderer is targeting mated pairs and draining them dry one right after the other."

"Or there are more than one," said Temari. "Either way it isn't a situation mated pairs can take lightly."

"We came to ask a favor of you Naruto," said Shikamaru.

Naruto looked up at the lazy genius, "Yeah sure."

"We all owe you a great debt. If it wasn't for you most of us would probably still be looking for our mates. Lee would never have turned Tenten and would have watched her die. I ask you let us stay here with you and protect you," Shikamaru's face was completely and totally serious.

Naruto had to swallow his words several times before being able to talk. "You will have to sleep in the upstairs rooms," Naruto finally said. "We have metal shutters that slide down so the sun can't get in, so you will be safe."

"That's fine," said Shikamaru.

"You will have to share a bathroom with a couple though," continued Naruto.

"That isn't a problem," answered Shikamaru.

"Well then I guess I have no reason to refuse you, but everyone else should get a say in this," Naruto looked to Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, and Shino. "What do you all say?" The others just nodded their heads yes. It was a good idea to stay in groups right now, especially with this new information. "Well that settles that!" said Naruto, just then the doorbell rang again. Kiba stood and went to answer it once again, Akamaru be his side. A minute later they came back with the rest of their friends. "So I guess we should figure out the sleeping arrangements. Itachi-san I suppose you will be staying the night?"

"If it isn't too much trouble," answered Itachi.

"No trouble," answered Naruto. "Now where to put all of you?"

"I can sleep with Sasuke!" Karin said raising her hand. Naruto snapped at her and growled while everyone else held their breath. A gust of wind had picked up and blew thru the room causing small cuts to appear on Karin's skin.

This caused Itachi to growl, "Get a hold of your mate Sasuke!"

"Control yours," snapped Naruto. "I will not have her conduct in my house."

Itachi's eyes narrowed but he repressed the urge to defend his mate. "I understand. Karin enough," said Itachi. "You will not cost me relations with my brother."

Karin's eyes were wide with fear at the anger directed at her from Naruto. His eyes were once again red and his fangs bared. The wind wiping at her and her alone showed her just how much control the young vampire had in his anger. His energy was also blinding to her. She shut her eyes and bowed her head in a sign of defeat.

Naruto smirked and snarled one last time before dismissing the wind and turning back to his friends, his eyes once again blue. "Now I was thinking about putting most of you upstairs in the guest rooms, but we do have two more rooms down in the basement with us. I will let you guys decide where you want to sleep. Though I would guess Itachi-san would prefer a room in the basement?"

Itachi looked at Naruto wondering what the perfect Yang could be thinking. "Actually I think keeping Karin away from you and Sasuke during the day would be a better idea. We will take the farthest room from the basement."

Naruto smiled, he knew that was going to be Itachi's answer, "Of course. Everyone else decide where you are going to be today. I'm going to go outside." As he walked out of the living room he called two of the lycans lying in the parlor and then walked out to the back yard.

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked out of the living room with the two large lycans. One was a dark drown with black paws, and the other was pure black. He looked to Kiba who was directing Akamaru to follow after Naruto as well. "How many lycans are on the property?" Sasuke asked.

"Ten, why?" asked Kiba.

"Are they all outside?" Sasuke responded with another question.

"They are now," answered Kiba.

Sasuke seemed to relax a little. The rest of the night passed without event. They could hear the sounds of Naruto swimming in the pool out back. Every now and then a soft howl would fill the air informing Kiba everything was alright outside. It took a while but after much debate everyone had decided what the sleeping arrangements would be. Just as the sun was starting to peak out over the hills Sasuke stood to go and get Naruto when a loud and angry howl pierced the tranquil dawn.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he ran to the back door finding it slightly ajar. "Naruto!" Sasuke called not seeing the blonde anywhere. He dashed out into the yard Gaara and Kiba close behind. Several lycans were unconscious, one was wounded, and Akamaru was trying to get over the wall after something. Sasuke ran up to him and his heart literally sank when he saw the fabric in Akamaru's mouth, a piece of Naruto's shirt. "NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed. He was about to jump over the wall when his brother grabbed him and dragged him back inside. "Let go!" Sasuke shouted.

"The sun is rising, don't be a fool!" said Itachi. "You can't do anything to help him if you're barbequed!"

Sasuke's face was ashen and he fell to ground just as the metal shutters on all the windows slid shut. Gaara and Kiba were angered beyond believe. Naruto had been taken from them, and they couldn't do anything about it. The blow to their pride was too much and tears started to run down their faces. The rest of their friends watched on wishing they could do something, feel something, but couldn't.

In the end Sasuke was the only one grieving Naruto's capture, the only one capable of feeling the pain of the blonde's loss. Tears ran down Sasuke's face unhindered and a roar was torn from his throat, a sound that sounded very similar to Naruto's name. Itachi watched unable to feel anything for his brother.

It was in times like these that vampire found their existence to be truly cursed. When their closest ones were suffering and yet they could feel nothing.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**And that is it for Part 2! I hope you are enjoying this and please let me know if you are by reviewing. If anything is confusing please ask and I will try my best to clarify. Next part will be centered on those inside the Mansion with some glimpses into what is happening to Naruto. Again I hope you are all enjoying this vampire fic! Please review! **

**Oh Barunka, the next chapter will have the piece you requested. **


	3. Part 3: Missing

_**Yin and Yang**_

**Okay, so I have my inspirational music on (Disney music) and I am ready to get started on Part 3. I should have started this yesterday, but oh well. As long as I get it up! **

**Rating: M**

**Plot Bunny: Bunnicular**

**Dedicated to: Barunka and KanameAngel**

**Sequel: Hunter and Hunted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_**Part 3: Missing**_

Itachi stood outside Sasuke and Naruto's bedroom torn between going in and leaving his brother alone. He didn't have to go inside to know that there was a storm raging in the dark room. Itachi could feel the charge of electricity through the door. He could see the frost gathering on the edges of door. It had been hours since Sasuke shut himself into the basement room. Itachi wanted to help, but had no idea what he could do for him. Right now Sasuke was dangerous to anyone who got near him. Mates didn't part once they found each other. Normally if one died the other followed. To have Naruto ripped from his side was hard on Sasuke, Itachi knew that. He just couldn't image the pain his baby brother was going through. Closing his eyes Itachi turned from the door and went back up to the living room where most of the guests where, still awake.

Karin looked up when she saw her mate come into the living room and she went to his side. She placed a hand on his arm trying to comfort him, not that he needed it. Karin knew better than anyone that Itachi didn't feel anything in this situation she would have felt it if he did. "He still awake?" she asked quietly.

"He won't sleep until he has Naruto back in his arms," said Itachi walking to the couch.

"We at least know Naruto is alive," said Shikamaru. Everyone nodded their heads. As long as Sasuke had the urge to find Naruto they knew he was alive. The second Sasuke stopped wanting to find his mate and instead wanted to join him would be the second they knew Naruto was dead. Shikamaru looked to his mate who was looking at her brother.

Gaara was looking at the metal shutter blocking out the deadly rays of the sun. His anger had died down in the last couple hours but he was still simmering on the inside. Neji walked into the living room and went to Gaara. Wrapping his arms around his mate Neji kissed Gaara's neck hoping to give him some form of comfort. Neji was also on edge, but only because he was feeling Gaara's anger from having his pride injured with Naruto's abduction. Both vampires looked at the steel shutter, only able to find warmth in each other for the moment.

Kankuro and Hinata were in the kitchen with Kiba and Shino making up some food. Vampires were capable of eating normal food though it supplied them with no actual sustenance. With most blood was mixed into them to give the food some nutritional value for their race. Kiba and Hinata slowly made a cold soup while Shino and Kankuro chopped up some vegetables. The kitchen was silent, the three of them not wanting to set off Kiba. The lycan tamer was seething underneath his calm surface. Naruto's abduction was weighing heavily on him and he was having a hard time restraining himself.

Akamaru sat in the corner of the kitchen watching his master closely. He knew Kiba was angry and he blamed himself. He had been put in charge of watching Naruto, and had let that man take him. Akamaru whined silently hoping his master would cheer up. Kiba heard the sad sound and went over to him. Kneeling down Kiba scratched Akamaru behind the ear.

"Sorry boy, I don't blame you," said Kiba. "I don't blame you." He said it a second time more for himself. He knew who he blamed and it wasn't Akamaru. No, Kiba blamed himself. He knew he should have gone outside with Naruto. He knew he should have but he didn't. Now Naruto was gone. Akamaru yelped when fire rose around Kiba.

Shino turned at the sound of Akamaru yelping and saw the flames encircling his mate. Walking over, Shino slowly reached through the flames and pulled Kiba to him. "You're going to burn down the kitchen," he said quietly.

Kiba snapped out of his anger and killed the flames, "Sorry."

"He's alive," said Shino. "As long as Sasuke still wishes to find him he's alive."

"I know," said Kiba. Kiba hugged Shino close to him, gripping him like he was his only line to sanity.

Hinata looked over and saw them. Softly she said, "Shino-san perhaps you should take Kiba-kun to get some rest."

Shino looked up at the Hyuuga heiress. "What about the food?"

"Don't worry about that man," said Kankuro. "We can handle it. Go, take care of him."

"Thank you," said Shino standing up, Kiba in his arms. He carried Kiba out of the kitchen and down the stairs to their shared room. They had to pass Naruto and Sasuke's room to get to theirs and as they passed they could feel the anger seething inside the enclosed space. Opening the door to their room Shino stepped inside, closed the door, walked over to the bed, and placed Kiba down.

"Mmn, Shino," Kiba said reaching up and encircling Shino's neck with his arms. "Please Shino make me forget, just for right now."

Shino closed his eyes, removed his glasses, and then looked at his young lover. Kiba looked so broken right now. "Okay," said Shino. He leaned down and captured Kiba's lips in a demanding kiss. Kiba instantly opened his mouth and Shino plunged in taking everything, and Kiba gave it all. Right now Kiba didn't want to feel his broken pride, didn't want to feel the guilt of losing his best friend. Right now all he wanted was to feel Shino. All he wanted right now was to know Shino was there with him.

It had shaken them all to their very core to see what happens when a vampire is separated from their mate. Sasuke was willing to run out into the sun to find Naruto. Itachi had to restrain him forcibly. In the end Sasuke had howled in rage tears streaming down his face. After that he locked himself in his and Naruto's room. Everyone felt the emotions rolling off of Sasuke; they were raw, powerful, and brutal. None of them wanted to experience it for themselves. It was this feeling that was driving Kiba to need to know Shino was there with him right now.

Reaching down Kiba pulled at Shino's shirt. When it refused to budge the Yang vampire snarled into the kiss and tore the shirt in half, affectively removing it from Shino. Shino chuckled into the kiss and removed Kiba's shirt with a little more patience. Breaking the kiss long enough to remove the material over Kiba's head. Once their shirts were off Shino went back to the bruising kiss he had been placing at Kiba's lips. His teeth nipped and sucked at Kiba's lips and tongue causing the smaller male to whimper beneath him. Shino loved the submissive sounds that escaped Kiba.

Shino broke away from the kiss and traveled down to Kiba's throat. Without warning his fangs sank deep into Kiba's pulse. Kiba cried out and arched into the searing, dominating bite. He tilted his head giving Shino better access. Pleasure shot up and down his body as Shino drank from him causing his mind to haze over and to block out all else except Shino. When Shino ground their clothed erections together Kiba hissed as a new sense of pleasure raced through him. Shino licked the wound at Kiba's throat allowing the taste of peaches and cream to linger in his mouth as he traveled down Kiba's body.

Reaching Kiba's chest Shino rolled one pert nipple between his teeth, released it, blew on it, and then dragged his fangs across it. Kiba moaned out, his back arching into the administration. Shino repeated the action on Kiba's other nipple as his hands unbuttoned Kiba's pants, unzipped them, and pulled the denim down. Shino continued to travel down Kiba's body stopping at the brunet Yang's navel. His tongue thrust in and out of the small dip causing Kiba to squirm beneath him and whine silently. After torturing Kiba's navel Shino continued his path south.

He kissed each of Kiba's hips before grazing his teeth along Kiba's erection through the material of his boxers. Kiba hissed at the feel of Shino's fangs traveling up his length. "Shit!" Kiba called out, "Shino more!" Shino grinned like a Cheshire cat that just caught a mouse. Removing Kiba's boxers he fully engulfed Kiba causing the younger vampire to cry out. Kiba's hands gripped the sheets his knuckles turning white from the strain, his nails biting into the material causing it tear.

Shino's tongue traveled from the base up to the tip, along the slit then back down. When Kiba groaned Shino retook Kiba into his mouth again and started to bob up and down sucking gently. "Shino! Oh god," Kiba called out his hands tangling in Shino's dark hair. "Please Shino, god, so good!" Kiba's calls became incoherent as he reached his peak. "Shino!" Kiba called as he came.

Shino swallowed everything, finding the taste of Kiba's seed to be nearly as good as the taste of his blood. Shino traveled back up Kiba's body and whispered in Kiba's ear, "I'm going to make you scream so much your voice will be hoarse." A soft whimper was all Kiba got out before Shino flipped him over and started to kiss his way down Kiba's back. His fangs traveling and tracing his path down Kiba's spine causing shivers to run down the whimpering vampire's body. "You like my fangs on your skin don't you Kiba?" Shino asked.

"Yes," Kiba managed out, when he felt Shino's tongue enter him he cried out, his hands digging into the material of the sheets once again. Kiba arched his back pushing his ass further up silently begging for Shino to do more. Shino smirked and added a finger. Kiba moaned out as he felt the digit enter him just to be pulled out then thrust back in. "Sh-Shino-oh!" Kiba moaned as Shino added a second finger and at the same time brushed against his prostate. Shino moved his mouth away and scraped his fangs along the smooth flesh of Kiba's back side causing shudders to run up and down Kiba's entire body. When Shino removed his fingers Kiba cried out in displeasure, but the cry turned to one of euphoria when Shino thrust into him. "Shino," Kiba whined as he moved his hips back signally the older vampire to move.

"Ready Kiba?" Shino asked leaning over the expanse of Kiba's body. "I'm going to make you scream." With that said Shino pulled out and thrust back in. His rod instantly found Kiba's pleasure spot and Kiba did screamed. The pace was fast and brutal bringing the animal out in both of them. Soon Kiba was snapping and demanding more and Shino was snarling against Kiba's neck. Kiba moved his head back and Shino's fangs sank in, tearing none too gently into the exposed flesh. This only caused Kiba's pleasure to heighten and he came again.

Shino's pace didn't falter at all. He continued to thrust into Kiba. When he detached himself from Kiba's throat he offered Kiba his wrist, he instantly bit into it. Shino groaned at the pleasure that raced up his arm and traveled through his body. When he felt Kiba's tongue swipe along the flesh he pulled out, sat back against the pillows, and pulled Kiba into his lap. Kiba got the idea and positioned himself on top of Shino's still hard member and impaled himself in one swift go. Kiba started to move up and down on Shino's lap. Shino's hands guided his movements setting the pace.

Again Kiba felt himself growing hard with need. When he felt Shino's hand wrap around him his head fell back and he moaned. Shino watched as Kiba moved up and down on his cock his face rapt with pleasure. Shino licked his lips as his eyes latched onto Kiba's neck once again. He just couldn't get enough of his taste, it was addictive. Leaning in, still thrusting into Kiba's abused hole and pumping his weeping erection, Shino licked along the vein throbbing just under Kiba's skin. Skin that didn't look like it had just been pierced twice already. His fangs throbbed and begged, Shino gave in. For a third time he sank his teeth into the soft flesh of his mate.

Kiba screamed and buried his fingers into Shino's hair holding him in place as he drank from him. "Shino," Kiba called. The pleasure from having Shino inside him and taking from him was too much. "Shit, SHINO!" Kiba screamed as he came again. Kiba felt his body go limp.

Shino closed the wound at Kiba's throat and brought Kiba's head to his chest. Without needing to be told Kiba unsheathed his fangs and sank them deep into the pale, soft flesh of his mate. Shino groaned as he felt Kiba's fangs pierce him. He moved so Kiba was on his back and started to thrust into him again with slower, shallow thrusts but just a powerful. Kiba moaned around his place at Shino's chest causing a strange sensation to travel along Shino's nerve endings. Feeling his own release building Shino reached between them and start to pump Kiba's already reawaken erection. Shino couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips, Kiba was insatiable and he loved it.

Kiba closed the holes at Shino's chest and looked into the golden eyes of his mate. "Shino," Kiba's voice was full of emotion. His brown eyes reflecting everything he wanted to say but couldn't.

"Kiba," Shino whispered as he brought his lips down to his. Their lips brushed gently but then, as Shino's pace picked up again, they slammed together. They tasted themselves in each other's mouths. The kiss was demanding; each wanting everything from the other, each more than willing to give it.

"Shino," Kiba moaned into the kiss as he released for the fourth time.

Shino's eyes slammed shut as he allowed himself to finally release. "Kiba," he breathed out as he released inside of his love. As they lay in bed each coming down, Shino held Kiba close to him. The only thought going through his head was he didn't know how Sasuke could handle it. How could he handle being separated from Naruto?

**(A/N: I hope this makes up for the wait Barunka)**

xXx Sasuke xXx

The answer to Shino's question was simple, he wasn't. Sasuke's black midnight eyes were filled with turmoil, reflecting the oceans at night in the midst of a raging storm. Black waters wreathing and seething. A storm was the best description for what Sasuke was experiencing. All around him lightning flashed and sparked, striking out at unseen targets with its wielder's wrath. Sasuke's eyes saw nothing. He felt nothing except Naruto's pain. Yes Naruto was in pain at the moment and Sasuke felt every bit of it.

He felt when his mate's skin was torn by something sharp. He felt when Naruto cried out. Above all else he felt Naruto's clawing fear at being separated from him. He knew exactly where Naruto was but couldn't reach him because of that accursed sun that was hanging at its zenith in the sky. Naruto's blood that was circulating in Sasuke's veins called out to its owner, demanding Sasuke get back to him. The urge was practically overwhelming. If it wasn't for Sasuke's centuries of control he would have given in by now.

A hiss escaped Sasuke as a new wave of agony washed over him from Naruto. He opened his mouth and roared in furry at not being able to get to his blonde, at being trapped by the sun and unable to do anything. Naruto's pain and fear were clawing at Sasuke causing his lightning to strike out with new aggravation. The only solace he had was the knowledge that Naruto was alive. As long as he still could feel Naruto's pain and fear, as long as he could still feel his blood's call for Naruto he knew his mate was safe. He didn't care about anything else as long as Naruto was alive.

xXx Living Room xXx

They all felt the roar travel through the house. It shook the shutters and caused all their hair to stand on end with the electrical energy that came with it. "He's going to tear this house apart before the sun falls," said Sai. The Yin was sitting on one of the sofas his arm around Sakura who had been silent since Naruto's capture.

"Is there nothing we can do for him?" asked Lee. He was holding Tenten close to him.

Neji glared at the Yang, "And what exactly do you propose we do? Getting near Sasuke right now would be like signing a death sentence for yourself or anyone else. He's too unstable."

"We can't just leave him down there by himself!" retorted Lee.

"We can and we will," said Itachi. Everyone turned to look at Sasuke's older brother. "As long as he is still angry there is no need to worry. It is when his emotions changes to ones of sadness that we should worry. Sasuke has great amounts of control, he's an Uchiha. He won't do anything reckless."

"Like try and run out into the sun?" asked Gaara with mocking disbelieve. Sasuke had tried to do just that when Naruto was taken. "Don't give me that shit!" Gaara snarled at the older Uchiha. "Don't tell me we have nothing to worry about! Naruto may not mean anything to _you_ but he means a whole hell of a lot to us! Don't you dare fucking tell us not to worry!"

"He means something to me too," said Itachi. "He is my brother's mate."

"Fuck you!" snapped Gaara. "You only care about the balance he brings to the perfect Yin, your brother! You don't care for Naruto. So don't go telling us what to worry about and what not to! You bastard!"

Itachi's eyes flashed and he stood up snarling at Gaara. "Watch how you speak to me Sabaku!"

Kankuro and Temari jumped up and positioned themselves between Itachi and their baby brother. "Back off Uchiha," snarled Temari. Shikamaru and Hinata had also gotten up ready to back up their mates.

"Enough!" called Neji. They all turned to the older Hyuuga. "Gaara come here," Neji instructed. Gaara glared at Itachi not moving from his place. "GAARA!" Neji demanded. Gaara flinched but moved to Neji's side. Neji closed his arms around his mate. "You need to calm yourself my mate," Neji whispered to Gaara soothingly. Neji turned too looked at Itachi, "You above everyone should know how to control yourself. If your younger brother can withstand the instinct to get to his mate's side you can withstand your pride taking a bite." Itachi growled at Neji but turned from the room and went up the stairs, Karin running after him.

"Thank you Neji," said Shikamaru rubbing Temari's back. He looked over Gaara's figure his eyes narrowing. "Take him downstairs. He needs to rest."

"I'm fine," snapped Gaara his fangs bared.

"The hell you are," said Temari.

Before Gaara could argue more Neji had swept him up in his arms and carried him down the stairs. As they reached the bottom they felt the chill that was seeping out of Naruto and Sasuke's room. The door looked like it belonged to a freezer not a bedroom. They also noticed the door had been chained shut, no doubt as an added precaution. Not that it would do any good. If Sasuke wanted out, he was getting out. The two walked to their room and sat on their bed. Neji just held Gaara close to him for several long moments, just wanting to feel his mate close. Gaara didn't protest. Neji's presence was the only thing keeping him from giving into his rage. Having Neji's strong arms around him helped to calm him.

The two looked at each other, jade green meeting light lavender. Neji brought his hand to Gaara's chin and tilted his head up slightly. Descending down Neji captured Gaara's lips in a gentle kiss that spoke volumes for how he felt about his mate. Gaara felt his pulse quicken and he pressed back into the kiss hoping to convey just a fraction of what he felt for Neji. Neji's tongue snaked out and traveled along Gaara's bottom lip. Gaara instantly opened up. His tongue meeting Neji's on its way in. The two muscles slid across each other, caressing the other. Breaking apart they stared into each other's eyes again.

"Neji," Gaara whispered.

"Gaara," Neji returned with an equally soft whisper. He leaned down and kissed Gaara's neck. Gaara bent his head back giving Neji the access he wanted. When he felt Neji's teeth scrape against his skin above his vein he whimpered out a silent plea. Neji closed his eyes, "Gaara." He sank his teeth deep into the pale flesh; the taste of pears and vanilla greeting him instantly.

Gaara moaned and arched towards Neji. He reached up and cradled Neji's head to his neck allowing the pleasure of having his mate take from him to wash over his body. Neji, still attached to Gaara's vein, moved their bodies so Gaara was on his back and Neji was on top of him. His hands went for Gaara's pants and he quickly undid them and pulled them off along with his boxers. Gaara released another moan as he felt Neji's hand start to slowly pump his member. "Neji," Gaara called. Neji released Gaara's neck, his tongue sweeping over the puncture marks.

"Gaara, come here," Neji said moving his hair from his neck. Gaara felt his fangs unsheathe as Neji cradled his head to his neck. "Take from me Gaara," Neji whispered. Gaara closed his eyes and his teeth sank into Neji's neck. Neji groaned as the white hot pleasure shot up his nerve endings and coursed through his veins. Neji's used his free hand to undo his own pants and somehow managed to get out of them without dislodging Gaara. Picking Gaara's hips up Neji brought himself to Gaara's entrance and slowly pressed himself in.

Gaara gasped, his eyes flying open from the feel of Neji slowly entering him. His tongue snaked out and quickly closed the punctures on Neji's neck. Gaara reached up and pulled Neji down so their lips could meet. Their mouths opened and their tongues battled as Neji entered fully. Gaara moaned and thrust his hips wanting Neji to move, needing him to. Neji did and he set a slow languid pace that caused both of them to become crazy with passion. Breaking the kiss Gaara moaned. He moved to Neji's shoulder and bit down, sinking his fangs in. Neji moaned and latched onto Gaara's shoulder in turn.

Euphoria over took them from the joint pleasure coursing through them. Their release built and slammed into them causing both to come at the same time.

Gaara released Neji's shoulder and screamed, "NEJI!"

Neji also released Gaara's shoulder. He buried his face into the crook of Gaara's neck and whispered, "Gaara."

They slowly sealed the wounds left on their shoulders then lay in bed curled up with each other. The sun still had several hours until it would set.

xXx Naruto xXx

He awoke in a small cavern; his hands were chained above him to what was probably a pole. He looked around seeing several cages. Some were empty but many had vampires in them. Naruto's eyes widened as he took in everything. When his eyes landed on a woman with red hair and red eyes he hissed and pulled at his restraints. "Kyuubi!" he growled out.

"You're awake cousin," said Kyuubi walking forward. "I thought you would remain out for the remainder of the day." She reached up and ran her hand down Naruto's chest and stomach.

Naruto shuddered at having the other Yang vampire touch him. "Don't fucking touch me!" Naruto snarled. His fangs were bared and he snapped at her face.

She didn't even flinch. Instead her eyes lit up. Her fingernails grew longer and she slashed them across Naruto's chest causing the blonde to cry out in pain. "Don't try and fight me Naru-chan," she purred next to his ear. "I can smell the fear rolling off of you. Your body can't handle being away from its mate so early in your relationship." Her tongue snaked out and traveled along the length of his ear. "I promise I will keep you alive so you can see him again. I want to let you watch your mate die."

Naruto eyes widened, "NO!" he cried out. "Don't touch Sasuke!" Kyuubi's smile only widened. Her hands traveled to Naruto's legs. Her talon like nails dug into his thighs ripping another scream from his throat. The sound filled the cavern, bouncing off the walls, stalactites and stalagmites. "Sasuke," Naruto whispered as his scream died down. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," Naruto said his mate's name like a protective mantra.

Kyuubi purred next to his ear again, "Oh don't worry Naru-chan he will come." Naruto looked to her and she grinned with malevolence, "And when he does I'm going to enjoy ripping out his heart."

Naruto snapped at her again. He pulled at his restraints straining to get to his cousin. To get to the twisted creature that was standing in front of him, smiling like she had just gotten the last cookie in the cookie jar. "Fuck you Kyuubi!" Naruto snarled and snapped. "There is no way you could kill Sasuke!"

"Don't assume I will be doing it alone," she said.

Naruto's eyes widened as a man with black hair and yellow eyes walked out of the shadows and wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's waist. The man kissed Kyuubi's neck right over her pulse point. "But, you are," Naruto was dumbfounded.

"Naruto let me introduce you to my mate," Kyuubi smiled.

xXx Mansion xXx

It was two hours until sun set and everyone was awake and in the living room, except Kiba and Gaara. They were out in the foyer discussing something. Everyone waited with baited breath for the two Yangs to come back into the room. It was obvious the two were hesitant about discussing what was on their minds. Neji and Shino would exchange glances then they would look at the entrance to the living room out to the foyer where Gaara and Kiba were talking in extremely quiet whispers. They seemed to be debating with each other about something, almost like they didn't know whether or not what they were thinking was correct or not.

When the two broke apart and walked back into the living room they still seemed hesitant. Kiba and Gaara looked over the room taking note of everyone and their expectant looks. Kiba closed his eyes and with one final thought at how bad this could turn out if they were wrong he said, "We think the one who captured Naruto and the one behind the killings is the same."

"And we think that person is," Gaara continued, "Kyuubi-hime."

"What?" was the loud call from everyone else.

"Sure the woman is crazy jealous of Naruto but why would she do something like that?" asked Ino.

"What evidence do you have to back this up?" asked Shikamaru.

"You can't just say stuff like that!" said Kankuro. "She's the crown princess."

"Not anymore," said Neji looking at Kankuro.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

Neji looked over to Gaara and Kiba, "The king declared Naruto his heir last night before he was taken." Everyone's eyes widened at this new information. Several cursed loudly; others were trying to fit the information to what they know.

"What evidence do you have that Kyuubi-hime is the one committing the murders?" asked Itachi.

"None," said Gaara. When everyone looked at him like they were going to start arguing again he continued, "But we know that out of everyone she is the least stable vampire out there. She would be willing to do anything if it meant destroying Naruto."

"And as we were leaving the palace last night we," Kiba looked to Gaara unsure if he should continue. "We saw a look on her face that was not, should not have been possible for anyone without a mate. Furthermore the look was directed at Naruto, not a mate."

"What look would that be?" asked Temari.

"Glee," answered Gaara. "She had a look of pure glee. Like a child who got a new toy, or a piece of candy. It was like she knew something we didn't."

"Before she smiled she said '_don't be so cocky cousin, you won't always win_' like she was already assured of a victory," continued Kiba.

"She displays the traits of insanity that is for sure," said Shino. "I've seen it. The woman isn't in her right mind."

"Are we really going to suspect the princess of our people?" asked Sakura. "Are we really going to suspect Naruto's own _cousin _of this?"

"Kyuubi hates Naruto," Kiba said. "Ever since it was declared he was the perfect Yang she has felt he somehow took a swing at her pride. She has done nothing but challenge him and try for his life. I wouldn't be surprised if she was willing to try drinking from our own kind to gain an advantage!"

"But in the end it is just your accusation," said Karin. "An accusation without any evidence at that."

Kiba glared at the maroon haired vampire. "I'm aware of that!" Kiba snapped. "Why do you think we were hesitant to bring it up?"

"We need to decide what we are going to do," said Shikamaru. "Whether or not it is Kyuubi who is behind it, we know someone else physically took Naruto. There is no way one of the lycans would have let her pass the walls." Everyone nodded their heads knowing full well the lycans had been trained to never let her step foot onto the property. "Which means we could possibly be dealing with more than one vampire. We can rule out humans, it just isn't possible for a human to sneak onto this property, take out as many lycans as this person did, and make off with Naruto with the sun so close to rising."

Everyone listened to Shikamaru as he laid out the facts they already had and worked with the possibility that Kyuubi could be behind it all. As he talked it almost became clear that no matter what, whoever took Naruto was most likely aiming for Sasuke too. It was the only reason to keep Naruto alive this long. Either that or they wanted to ransom him, which was just stupid. Ransoming a member of the royal family was the closest a vampire could get to hell without dying. The anger of the royal family was said to be fiercer than any other. There was a reason they were in power after all, they were the strongest, oldest, and purest of blood lines.

"So when the sun goes down we go with the anticipation of more than one enemy. Also with the possibility of having to fight Kyuubi-hime," Shikamaru finished his explanation looking at everyone making sure they all understood what he was saying. When he saw that there were no questions he got up and went towards the stairs pulling Temari with him. "I suggest we save our strength and try and get some more rest."

The others all agreed and went up the stairs; no one was willing to go down the stairs to the two spare rooms. Gaara, Kiba, Neji, and Shino remained up already having rested. It wasn't easy for them to remain calm, not with dusk so close at hand. As the time the sun would set grew closer they could all feel Sasuke stirring in his room. His power had been slowly growing stronger. His urge to get to Naruto nearly over taking his conscious mind. They all hoped he would hold out just a little bit longer. Just an hour and a half and they could get to Naruto.

xXx Sasuke xXx

Sasuke no longer felt the physical pain from Naruto. He could still feel the emotional fear and his blood's call so he knew Naruto was still alive. He could just no longer feel the previous physical pain. He wondered what that meant. Feared what it meant. Was Naruto near death? Was he just unconscious? Or had his captures stop torturing him? Sasuke closed his eyes and once again allowed his mind to drift to the call of their blood locating Naruto. He was so close; Sasuke knew he could get to him in less than twenty minutes at full speed. He was so close. So close and so far. The sun was still up, its last rays of light illuminating the Earth.

Sasuke allowed himself to feel the anguish he was trying so hard to keep away. Naruto's fear washed over him combining with his own pain. The two mixed in the air around Sasuke turning the air frigid, freezing everything further. Lightning skidded across the glacial room traveling along the walls, floor, and ceiling. An hour left. That was it. He only had to hold out for one more hour.

Sasuke's lips curled back into a feral smile as he thought about what he would do to those who had taken his mate from his side. He allowed himself to picture their blood staining his hands. Imagine the feel of their necks snapping under his strength. Sasuke wasn't cocky; he knew what he was capable of. He knew there were very few vampires alive that could take him on. The only ones who probably could were his mate, the king, and the queen.

Thoughts of Naruto filled his head again. When had he started to care so much for the blonde? They had barely known each other, meeting only days ago. Why did the blonde mean so much so quickly? Sasuke knew mated pairs whose bond had taken centuries to form. His own brother didn't love his mate. So why did he feel so strongly for Naruto?

xXx Naruto xXx

His body was numb. For that Naruto was thankful. He could no longer feel the pain of Kyuubi's nails, so she had given up. Naruto knew the reason he couldn't feel was because of blood lose. Even if he healed faster than the average vampire he would take a while to heal from so many wounds with as little blood as he had.

Kyuubi and her mate had left him hours ago, but not before draining a mated pair right in front of him. Naruto had screamed and begged them to stop, but of course it did no good. Naruto could do nothing but watch as one of his future subjects someone he, as a member of the royal family, was supposed to protect. He wanted to tear Kyuubi to pieces. He wanted to be the one to watch the light leave her eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes. He could feel Sasuke calling out to him, their blood trying to get back to each other. Naruto feared for Sasuke only because he didn't know if he knew that there were two of them. Then again it was doubtful Sasuke would be coming alone. Naruto opened his eyes; he strained at his bounds hissing as they dug into his wrists. He had looked at them earlier to see what was holding him and to see why he couldn't activate his wind. When he saw the sealing chains he knew why. The chains were created by humans who hunted their kind. They seal the abilities of vampires. Naruto had felt himself grow sick with the knowledge that his cousin was even willing to use the methods of humans.

Naruto also took pride in the knowledge that Kyuubi was afraid of him. Even in his chained and half drained state she was scared of him. If she wasn't she would release him. No as long as she kept him bound Naruto knew she was scared, terrified of what he could do to her. The fact she was using sealing chains proved it. She was scared, she feared him. This knowledge brought great pleasure to Naruto even in his weakened state.

Even with this knowledge though Naruto was still shaken by what he now knew. Kyuubi was mated and nobody knew. Worse was who she was mated to. He thought those two hated each other. He always thought they couldn't stand one another, but apparently he was wrong. Dead wrong. The way they looked at each other. The fact he was willing to help her with this. All of it spoke of deep feelings. Kyuubi was mated and had formed a connection, a deep connection with her mate without anyone knowing it. Just how far gone was his cousin? For how long has she been like this? Naruto couldn't remember a time anymore that she wasn't like this.

Naruto lifted his gaze to stare at the spiral stairs that led to an unknown location. Half an hour until the sun set. In half an hour Sasuke would be freed from his prison made by the sun. In half an hour Sasuke would lead the way to him. In half an hour Naruto would get the pleasure of knowing Kyuubi's and her mate's death was approaching.

xXx Mansion xXx

Gaara looked at the phone in his hand dreading what he was about to do. Taking a deep breath he dialed the number for the lookout house at the entrance to Avalon. The phone rang for several seconds before it was answered. Gaara spoke with a formal tone, "This is Gaara Sabaku the youngest of the Sabaku clan. I have an urgent message for King Jiraiya, Queen Tsunade, Third Prince Minato, and his mate Kushina. Naruto Uzumaki has been taken. Naruto Uzumaki was abducted last night from our home." Gaara took a breath, "This is an urgent message please make sure they receive it immediately."

Gaara hung up and looked at the shutter in front of him. Half an hour. Half an hour until they could go and get him. "Naruto," Gaara whispered. "We will get you back."

xXx Avalon xXx

Kushina had just awoken and was seated at the dining table enjoying a glass of blood infused wine when a messenger came in and handed her an urgent message. She looked at the envelope and opened it quickly. As she read it the temperate of the room dropped, a wind picked up causing the candles to go out, finally a tortured screamed tore from Kushina's throat, "Naruto!"

Minato came rushing in when he felt his mate's distress, his eyes wide. He saw the state of the dining room and the message clutched in Kushina's hand. He easily pushed past the torrent caused by his mate and plucked the note from her. As he read it fire jumped and joined the wind swirling around them creating a fire tornado. Minato growled deep in his throat as he stared at the parchment.

Jiraiya and Tsunade had come in and found their youngest son and his mate in the center of the tunnel of fire and wind. "What is going on?" called Jiraiya not use to seeing his son act in such away.

"Naruto's been taken," Minato said his voice cold. Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes went wide. Then their lips curved into cold and merciless smiles. No one messed with the royal blood line. Whoever has taken Naruto was soon to meet the pain known only to those who crossed the oldest blood line.

xXx Sun Set xXx

The door to Naruto and Sasuke's room erupted and splintered as Sasuke felt the sun set into the ocean. A loud roar tore through the house as he stepped out of his glacial cage. He quickly ascended the steps. He found everyone waiting for him in the foyer. His smile was feral as was Gaara's and Kiba's. Sasuke rushed out of the mansion heading for the mountains. As they ran they were met up with by Naruto's parents and grandparents. The sun had set and the moon was rising to greet a blood bath.

As he ran Sasuke allowed his blood to lead him. He concentrated on what he wanted most, Naruto. Sasuke allowed nothing else into his mind except his blonde. He would find him and tear apart anyone who tried to stop him.

Gaara followed close on Sasuke's heels trusting the Uchiha to find Naruto, trusting the Yin to lead them directly to Naruto's location. Gaara couldn't wait to get his hands on the ones who had taken his friend. He would show them the meaning of his nickname demon of the desert. Kiba was running beside him his brown eyes alight with the fire burning within him. Tonight he would allow those who crossed him to know what the fires of hell felt like. The night would be filled with their dying screams.

xXx Naruto xXx

Naruto felt it the second Sasuke had stepped out of their room. He knew the second he was heading towards him. The perfect Yang couldn't detain the smile that crossed his features. As Kyuubi descended the steps she took him in and found herself shivering at the satisfied smile on his face. Naruto looked like he was going to rip her throat out. She had to remind herself it wasn't possible. Naruto couldn't free himself from the chains that held him. She glared at him and spoke with a voice filled with far more confidence than she felt, "Don't look so smug Naru-chan. You aren't leaving this cavern alive."

Naruto smiled, "You're right about one thing." Kyuubi looked at him questioningly. "Someone isn't leaving alive."

At that point Kyuubi's mate appeared. He walked over to her and kissed her lovingly. "We need to prepare my dear."

"Of course," she said. "Sasuke will be here soon."

Naruto looked to his cousin and her mate and said, "Shukaku! What makes you so sure that Sasuke is coming alone?"

Kyuubi's mate, Shukaku, looked over to Naruto. "You mean my cousin? Don't be stupid, as if the demon of the desert could actually have his pride injured over you."

Naruto smiled, "You don't know him very well then."

A gust of wind rushed through the cavern. The wind was biting cold but it carried a searing heat with it. Electricity charged the air. Naruto looked to the entrance of the cavern to see Sasuke standing there. Sasuke's teeth were bared as he took in the state of his mate.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds bitch!" Sasuke snarled as he moved forward. Gaara, Kiba, Kushina, and Minato right behind him.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay you will have to wait until the next chapter to know what happens! I can't believe I wrote this all in one night! It's a little shorter than the others but I think it also has more emotion than the others. Could be wrong. Anyways please review! I hope you are enjoying it so far Barunka, Kaname!**


	4. Part 4: Mastery

_**Yin and Yang**_

**And now we are entering into the end! Yes this is the last part of this tale. Now before you all start whining and flooding me with complaints, please remember this was supposed to be a ONE SHOT! So the fact it is now a four chapter tale, in my humble opinion, is pretty darn good. Not to mention it is some of the longest chapters I have ever written! With that said let's get on with it!**

**Plot Bunny: Bunnicular **

**Rating: M**

**Sequel: Hunter and Hunted**

**Dedicated to: Barunka and KanameAngel **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Part 4: Mastery_

Kyuubi spun around to see Sasuke's coal black eyes burning, their depths now a fiery red. Behind him she saw her aunt, uncle, grandfather, grandmother, and several of her cousin's friends. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that the vampires in front of her had cast aside their unfeeling, lone wolf shells to come and rescue Naruto. Her eyes narrowed and she hissed as Sasuke advanced on her. Shukaku stepped in front of her to shield her.

A loud snarl was heard and a wall of sand threw Shukaku against the cavern walls. Kyuubi's eyes met with molten jade as Gaara bared his fangs at his cousin. Everything was wrong, everything had gone wrong. Sasuke was supposed to come alone. Gaara and Kiba weren't supposed to have enough pride in their job to be injured over Naruto's disappearance. None of his other friends should have appeared. Sasuke was supposed to come alone, only he should have appeared. Why was this happening? Why were so many gathered here?

Kyuubi's thoughts whirled and soon Sasuke was upon her, his fingers wrapped around her throat. Slowly, slowly closing; cutting off all the blood flow to her head. She reached up and clawed at Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the familiar feel of sharp nails dug into his arm. His eyes flicked over to Naruto, who was still chained to the pole. Sasuke saw the ragged, red, angry lashes cutting into Naruto's body. His eyes connected with his mate's and he felt himself grow more furious. Naruto's blue eyes were hazy and unfocused. They were blank, he had passed out. Sasuke's eyes snapped to Kyuubi's frightened red ones, "I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart." His voice was low, a viscous growl in the dark cavern.

"Release her," called Jiraiya. Sasuke's head snapped around. His eyes settled onto the king of their race, Naruto's grandfather. "Go to Naruto and help him. Don't worry she isn't going anywhere."

Sasuke continued to stare at Jiraiya for another half a minute before releasing Kyuubi and rushing to Naruto. He snarled at the chains holding his blonde. Luckily humans are idiots and the chains had a wonderful weakness. One had to be bound by them for them to be affective, meaning all Sasuke had to do was clasp them and yank. The cuffs holding Naruto broke with a deafening clang, and Naruto fell onto Sasuke. Cradling Naruto to him, Sasuke slipped to the floor, and brought his wrist to his mouth. Sasuke didn't hesitate to pierce his own flesh. He quickly brought his wrist to Naruto's mouth, opening Naruto's pale and cold lips, Sasuke forced his wrist against Naruto's now open mouth. With his other hand he stroked Naruto's throat willing him to swallow the ruby liquid of life. Tears threatened to spill from Sasuke's eyes when Naruto remained still.

"Naruto," Sasuke's voice was pleading causing all eyes to turn to him. "Please Naruto, drink. Naruto!" Sasuke was slowly feeling his instincts shifting from saving his mate to joining him. "NO!" Sasuke cried. "You are not dying, you hear me dobe! Wake the fuck up!" Sasuke brought his wrist to his mouth, took in some of his own blood, pulled Naruto's head up a little, pressed his lips to Naruto's, and forced the blood down his throat. "Wake up Naruto," Sasuke pleaded tears falling from his eyes. "I just got you. Don't take your light away from me now, Naruto." Sasuke's voice was barely a whisper. A desolate breeze in the empty void that was the cavern.

A shaky gasp escaped Naruto's lips. "More," he whimpered out. Sasuke's heart soared with elation as Naruto demanded more, and he brought his wrist back to Naruto's mouth. He felt the pleasurable rush that came when Naruto's fangs pierced his wrist. Gently Sasuke cradled Naruto's head as he took deep, strong pulls at his vein.

Gaara and Kiba smiled when Naruto started to drink. Gaara's eyes flipped back to Shukaku as he tried to stand. "Get back down," Gaara snapped. The sand wrapped around Shukaku's legs and threw him back to the cavern floor. "I don't know why you're here but you aren't leaving alive," Gaara growled.

Shukaku looked up to Gaara. His yellow eyes meeting Gaara's green. "Why are you here?" Shukaku asked. "Why is someone such as you here?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed. Moving his hand he wrapped Shukaku in sand so that just his head was exposed. "You were the one who took Naruto weren't you?" It made sense now. The lycans knew Shukaku so they wouldn't have been weary of his scent.

Shukaku smiled, his fangs glistening in the dim light of the cave. "Yes, I'm the one who took him."

A vicious snarl tore from Gaara as his fist collided with Shukaku's face. Gaara's fangs were elongated, his thirst to see the blood of his enemy strong, nearly overpowering. Neji watched Gaara slowly turned further and further into a creature of the night. Gaara's normally soft jade eyes were now like a green flame from the depths of hell. His fangs were long. His nails had grown to razor sharp points, turning black as they grew. Sand swirled around him preventing all from going near him. Neji watched as his mate's true vampiric face was revealed. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his features. Even in this state Gaara was still beautiful. In this state it was obvious he was a Yang. His inner fire burned with an intensity that almost rivaled the sun's.

"Gaara," Neji turned to see Tsunade, the queen, walk forward. "Gaara you need to release him." Gaara turned and glared at the tall blonde woman who ruled over their people. "It isn't your right to kill him. That right belongs to Sasuke now." Gaara snapped at her. Her eyes narrowed, "Don't make me force you," she warned.

Neji called forth ice and stepped into Gaara's small sand storm. He wrapped his arms around Gaara and drew him away from Shukaku. As Neji retreated with Gaara in his arms the sand died down, but the sand holding the black haired vampire didn't budge. Tsunade turned to Naruto's other friends, "Get them out of those cages and back to Avalon. You should probably find yourself in the castle if you go up those stairs," she said pointing to the spiraling staircase. She had noticed upon her arrival that this cavern was where the escape route led to. Her eyes turned to Kyuubi and glared.

Shikamaru nodded and directed everyone else to do as instructed. As they rushed to the cages and tore the locks off they stepped inside. Their eyes narrowed when they saw the sealing chains and cuffs around the captives' hands. With reassuring words Naruto's friends freed the mated pairs. Ino led the way up the stairs. Before Shikamaru started up the stairs Tsunade handed him a large golden ring and smiled. Shikamaru nodded and headed up the stairs. When Ino reached the wall she looked around. "Shikamaru!" she called.

The vampire made his way to the front of the line and scanned the wall in front of him. His gaze took everything in. Finally he smirked and pressed a brick in. "Come on," he said stepping into the hallway. A pair of guards rushed to them and Shikamaru said, "The king and queen want these people attended to." As proof he presented the ring Tsunade had handed to him.

"Quickly, get these people into the foyer," called one guard. He turned and looked at Shikamaru, "Who are they?"

Shikamaru looked to the crowd being ushered through the halls. "They were being held captive by the one who has been murdering mated pairs off." The guard's eyes went wide, then he nodded, and went after the other guards and the rescued vampires. Shikamaru turned and looked at the entrance to the staircase.

"Shikamaru?" Temari said touching her mate's shoulder, "What should we do?"

Shikamaru looked to his mate and smiled. He looked back to the entrance, he knew what to do. "We will go with the others. We have no place down there now." Everyone nodded their heads and turned to follow after the guards. No they didn't need to be down there anymore. Right now their job was to ensure no one bothered them.

xXx Down in the Cavern xXx

Neji had his arms firmly around Gaara, trying to keep him calm. Kiba and Shino stood with Kushina and Minato boxing Kyuubi in. Shukaku was still wrapped in sand, Tsunade standing before him. Itachi and Karin were standing beside Tsunade. Jiraiya was standing in front of Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke sat on the ground cradling Naruto to him. They felt it as energy washed over Naruto. As he drank from Sasuke his wounds healed, light returned to his ocean blue eyes, and color returned to his face. Sasuke purred happily as Naruto drank from him. His inner turmoil had settled and now he was content. His light was once again burning brightly in his arms.

Naruto released Sasuke's wrist, his tongue passing over the jagged punctures. He closed his eyes and waited for his body to fully awake. When his eyes opened again he stood and moved to stand. Sasuke stood behind him; his arms wrapped around Naruto, and nuzzled his neck. Naruto's eyes traveled to Kyuubi's and turned red. He growled low in his throat and moved forward. Sasuke released Naruto letting him go. Jiraiya smiled as Naruto approached, but stopped him when he saw he was about hit Kyuubi. Naruto turned and glared at his grandfather.

"I want answers first," Jiraiya said. "You and Sasuke will have your chance at them, after I know why she did this." Naruto said nothing; instead he lowered his fist, and went back to Sasuke. Jiraiya turned and pinned his granddaughter with a cold stare. "Why Kyuubi? Why did you take Naruto? Why are you drinking from your own kind? And how long have you and Shukaku been mated?" Gaara's eyes widened as Jiraiya asked his final question. He turned to look at his cousin, disbelieve shinning in his eyes.

The cavern was silent for some time, before Kyuubi's laugh filled the air. It was quiet at first, but soon it rose to a frightening pitch. "Why?" she asked her voice tinted with hysteria. "Why did I do it? You seriously have to ask me that? Well do you grandfather? After all wasn't it your decision to pick him over me!" she screeched.

Jiraiya looked at her with what might have been pity. "I need to know because the only other case I know of that regards a vampire drinking from others deals with a vampire who lost his mate." Itachi looked at Jiraiya hoping to hear the reason behind what his research had revealed. "It was during the time of the Ming Dynasty. The vampire had lost his mate and didn't choose to join her in the afterlife. Instead he decided to wait until she was reborn." Everyone looked taken back by this. Rebirth could take centuries, if not millennia. "After awhile he started to want to feel emotions again, so he began to drink from other vampires. It worked, for a while. But the affects were short lived. He drank more and more trying to prolong his ability to feel. In the end it drove him to insanity."

"So that's the story behind Shangri-La's records," said Kiba. "I guess it makes sense now, the story Itachi-san told us." Shino nodded his head.

"So Kyuubi, why did you do this? You have a mate, you have no reason to seek emotion in the blood of others," Jiraiya pinned her with a cold stare.

"I wanted to kill him!" she pointed to Naruto. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he growled at her. Sasuke's eyes reverted back to red as his fangs grew longer. Kyuubi smirked, "Ever since he was born my existence has been overlooked. It's like I'm trapped in his shadow. He's younger than me, but stronger. I'm the rightful heir but he is the perfect Yang. He has everything that was rightfully mine!" Kyuubi's voice was coming out in a hiss. "I drained the blood of others hoping to take in their strengths. If I could become stronger than I could defeat him and rid my world of him"

"Shukaku, why did you help?" asked Jiraiya turning to the vampire still trapped in sand.

Shukaku grinned at the white haired vampire. "She is my mate. Wouldn't you do anything for yours?" His voice was mocking. "As for that last question of yours, me and Kyu have been mates since we met a hundred years ago." The shocked silence that greeted them was evidence enough that no one suspected it. The two seemed to hate each other, and now it appears it was all just an act, a really good act of deception. "When I realized my love was distressed because of her cousin I offered her a way out, to kill him."

Gaara growled, "The reason she started trying for Naruto's life was because of you!" The sand tightened around Shukaku causing the vampire to wince. Kyuubi tried to break from the vampires boxing her in to get to him, but she was unsuccessful. "I should crush you," Gaara spit out. "But I was ordered not to." The sand loosened just slightly.

Jiraiya sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So this is all because of your jealousy of Naruto," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I am not jealous of that!" Kyuubi said, whirling around to face Jiraiya, and pointing to Naruto.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, and she was. They could all see it plainly. Her eyes were crazed and her voice was shaken. Tsunade, Minato, and Kushina all wondered why they hadn't seen it before. They looked to Shukaku and saw the same look. Jiraiya only sighed. He had seen the change in his granddaughter, but had hoped he was wrong. He turned a blind eye hoping it was nothing. Now he was paying the price for his self-deceit.

Straightening Jiraiya spoke in a commanding tone, "Kyuubi Namikaze, Shukaku Sabaku, I hereby pass judgment on you both as the lord of vampires. For your crimes against our kind, and against your own blood you are sentenced to death." Kyuubi paled and she took a step back. "Your executioners will be the very ones you have offended most, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

Jiraiya turned too looked at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto's eyes were alight with glee. "I get Kyuubi," Naruto said.

Sasuke wanted to argue, but he decided Naruto deserved to be the one to kill her. She had put him through so much. In the end it was only right that he be the one to finish her. "Fine, I will deal with the raccoon." Shukaku growled at the insult. Sasuke merely released Naruto and walked over to the sand-clad vampire.

Naruto stepped forward until he was only three feet away from Kyuubi. Wind picked up as he stared at her. Her wild red hair whipped around her frame like flames. Kyuubi took a step back as Naruto stepped forward again. She continued to retreat while Naruto advanced. The four boxing her in had moved away. A small smile was playing at the corners of Naruto's lips; a small, child like smile. He was pleased he was the one who got to do this. The one who got to finally shut her up. "I told you, someone won't be leaving here alive," Naruto said.

It was all the warning Kyuubi got before wind hit her hard. She was flung back into a stalagmite, her spine cracking with the force of impact. Standing up shakily she hissed at Naruto. Gathering fire in her hand she threw the softball sized fireballs at Naruto. Wind wrapped around Naruto blocking the balls' path. Kyuubi continued her assault throwing more fire towards her cousin. She was hyperventilating, her back to the cavern wall. Naruto was slowly closing the distance between them. She had nowhere to run.

Shukaku watched, bound by the sand, and unable to move as Naruto flung Kyuubi across the cavern. He screamed out, "Kyuubi!" as he saw her collided with the limestone structure. He was pleased when he saw her get up, defiance burning in her eyes. When she started on the offensive he was proud. His pride in his mate was soon wiped away and replaced with fear for her. Naruto's wind wasn't letting a single hit near him and he kept advancing toward her. "Kyuubi! Run! Get away, Kyuubi!" Shukaku called as he saw her back up against the wall. "Get away from her brat," Shukaku hissed at Naruto.

"Shut up," said Sasuke his fist slamming into Shukaku's jaw. "Just watch." Sasuke was pleased with how calm Naruto was with his little game of cat and mouse. A smirk formed on his lips as Naruto cornered Kyuubi. "It's over," Sasuke said with a satisfied tone.

Naruto watched as Kyuubi coward against the wall. As a last line of defense she had called flames to surround her, hoping to keep him out. But, like a candle being extinguished by a strong breath of air, Naruto's wind engulfed and snuffed out her protective flames. "Why?" she asked, her voice shaking, her body trembling. "Why are you so much stronger than I am?"

Naruto looked to his cousin and for the first time he saw how small she was. How fragile she was. How…week she truly was. "I just am," he answered. "You had no right to do this because of something I have no control of." Naruto raised his hand and reached out. His hand rested on Kyuubi's shoulder. He felt her stiffen under his touch. "Goodbye, cousin." With those words wind raced from his palm piercing Kyuubi's flesh. She screamed out in agony as her body was torn apart on a cellular level. Her screams were cut off by blood erupting from her mouth as she coughed. In less than twenty seconds she lay on the cave floor, dead. Naruto looked down at her with a blank and uncaring gaze.

Shukaku's body convulsed when he felt Kyuubi's life end. His eyes widened as Naruto stepped away from his mate's body. Her lifeless red eyes peered out at him. "KYUUBI!" his roar filled the cavern. Hate filled eyes landed on Naruto who calmly walked away. "I'm going to kill you!" he declared trying to free himself from the binds of Gaara's sand.

"No you're not," said Sasuke. "You are going to be dealing with me." Sasuke looked over to Gaara and nodded his head. Gaara closed his eyes and released the sand holding Shukaku. The second the sand was gone Shukaku made a break for Naruto. Sasuke cut him off. "Stay away from him," Sasuke snarled as he kicked the other Yin vampire backwards. Shukaku landed five feet from Kyuubi's body.

He looked over and anguish washed through him. Reaching out he brought her body to him. "Kyuubi?" he said quietly. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Kyu." His eyes than locked onto Sasuke's, "But before I join you, I'll avenge you." He set her body aside and stood up. "Don't think Gaara is the only one who can control the sand," he warned before calling on his own powers. Sand whipped out chaffing Sasuke's skin, cutting into him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called distressed at seeing his mate's blood.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said in response to his mate's worry. "This is nothing." He turned to Shukaku and smirked, "Gaara's better raccoon." Shukaku roared at the insult. He solidified the sand into sharp spears and threw them at Sasuke. Sasuke easily evaded the large projectiles. Shukaku's grief was overpowering his ability to think, making him sloppy. He was leaving to many openings. Sasuke had his pick of ideal places to land his finishing blow.

As Sasuke dodged the spears Shukaku was sending his way, he was slowly closing the distance between them. As he moved he gathered lightning in the palm of his hand. The energy came to life as a soft glow first, and then formed into a ball of lightning giving off the sound of thousands of birds chirping. Shukaku saw Sasuke's motions to late to stop them. Sasuke finished closing the distance between them. His arm pulled back, and then came forward. Driving the energy powered fist into Shukaku's heart Sasuke ended the other Yin vampire's life. Shukaku breathed out one last thing before he fell, "Kyuubi."

Sasuke stepped away from the corpse and went to his mate. Naruto rushed to him and threw his arms around his neck. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto holding him close. He had the most overpowering urge to never let him go. To keep him locked in his arms until the end of time. Unfortunately he had to let go, because Kiba and Gaara tackled Naruto out of his embrace.

"Naruto!" they called as they hugged him. Sasuke growled with irritation as the three Yangs rolled around on the floor. He couldn't help but feel irritated that Naruto was taken from his arms again.

Itachi walked up and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Good job," he said softly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his brother's sudden warmth. "But you should curve your habit of showing affection for your mate. It's unbecoming of an Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked. "No thank you," he said looking back to his mate with a small smile.

Itachi wanted to continue lecturing his brother but was interrupted by Tsunade. "Good job kid," she said. "Now you," she said turned towards Naruto. "Get over her so I can look you over." Naruto didn't argue. Instead he stood up and faced his grandmother. Her hand started to glow and she positioned it a couple inches in front of Naruto's body. After a minute she stepped back and smiled, "Nothing serious. After a goodnight's feeding and a day's rest you will be back to normal."

"Sounds great," Naruto said stretching. He winced when the scratches on his chest protested the movement. "But I want a shower first," Naruto whined. "Take me home Sasuke."

"Naruto," Minato said stepping forward. He wrapped his arms around his son and held him close. Kushina repeated the action when Minato released him. "Don't do anything like this again."

"Like I wanted to be kidnapped," Naruto said sarcastically, which only earned him a glare from his dad and a smack on the head from his mom. "Okay, okay I won't." He turned around and smiled at Gaara and Kiba. Reaching out he grabbed Sasuke's hand and said, "So we going home or not?" Sasuke smirked and the six vampires left the cave, leaving behind the other six.

Itachi, Karin, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato, and Kushina all looked at each other. Minato and Jiraiya both stepped towards the bodies of Kyuubi and Shukaku. Gathering fire they set the bodies a flame. They all watched as the two corpses quickly turned to ash. "So how about some sake," said Tsunade already heading towards the stairs. They all followed after her, none feeling the loss. Vampires don't grieve for those who are not their mates. But Jiraiya and Tsunade were secretly happy that their granddaughter had a mate to grieve for her in the end.

xXx Mansion xXx

The lycans greeted them at the gate, all of them excited to see Naruto return. "Hey boys, sorry for worrying you all," Naruto said petting each beast's head. Akamaru stayed back unsure of himself. Naruto smiled and went to the large white lycan, "Thanks for trying so hard." He hugged him and Akamaru whined.

Kiba stepped forward and patted the lycan's head. "Good boy," Kiba said. Akamaru barked in recognition of his master's praise.

The six vampires walked into the apartment and Naruto rushed up the stairs to one of the bathrooms. Throwing the door open, he rushed to the shower, turned on the water, stripped, and climbed in. "Ah, so good," Naruto whimpered out as the hot water cascaded down his body. He heard the door to the bathroom open and smiled when he heard the shower door open. He felt Sasuke pull him against his chest and hold him tightly. "Is everyone else getting read?" Naruto asked.

"Hn," answered Sasuke nuzzling Naruto's neck. Naruto tilted his head and Sasuke's teeth sank in. Naruto gasped as pleasure zipped along his nerves. It felt like heaven having Sasuke drink from him again. Closing the wounds Sasuke kissed Naruto's pulse point, "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

Naruto chuckled and turned around in Sasuke's arms. "I think I'll find a way to deal with that," the blonde said. He reached up and pulled Sasuke down to him. Their lips connected and everything else faded away.

Down stairs in the basement Kiba and Gaara were looking at Naruto's splintered bedroom door. "What should we do?" asked Kiba.

"No idea," answered Gaara. Inside everything had thawed out and was soaking wet. "He isn't going to be happy about this." What wasn't soaking wet was burnt or fried from lightning. "You think we should flee?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah," said Kiba.

The two exchanged glances and rushed up the stairs. "We're leaving," they announced grabbing their mates. Shino and Neji looked with concerned expressions to their mates. No explanation was given as Kiba and Gaara pulled them out of the mansion, off of the property, and all the way to _Santa's Drink_.

Naruto walked down the stairs leading to the basement a towel wrapped around his waist. When he got to the bottom the reason for Gaara and Kiba's sudden departure became known. "SASUKE! What the fucking hell did you do to my bedroom?" Naruto's anger filled scream filled the mansion causing the Yin vampire to fill with the want to run. "Sasuke!" Naruto called again.

Cursing, and realizing why he couldn't find Neji and Shino, they had split, he went down the stairs to find a very pissed of Yang vampire glaring at him. "What is wrong dobe?" Sasuke asked acting indifferent.

"What is wrong? What is _wrong?_!" Naruto screeched. "I'm gone for one fucking day and you destroy my room! What the hell do you think is wrong?"

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at the enraged blonde. "For your information I spent the entire day locked up in that room, because the only thing that kept me from running out into the sun after you was your scent in that room! That and my own self control. You're lucky it's just in the state it's in!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I'm not upset about you being in there! I'm upset with the state it's in! Do you have any idea how much it is going to cost to fix this, this, I can't even figure out what this is!" Naruto said pointing to his half burnt half flooded room.

"I can pay for the repairs," said Sasuke.

"And you will," glared Naruto. "My closet better be in one piece," he warned walking into the room. He opened the closet door and was thrilled to find everything was intact, but soaked. Scowling he called a gust of wind and dried everything off, including Sasuke's clothes just to be nice. "We should get going," Naruto called.

_xXx Santa's Drink xXx_

Kiba and Gaara looked up from their place at the back booth as Naruto and Sasuke entered. Naruto was wearing black skinny jeans, an orange belly shirt, and a fish net shirt underneath. Sasuke had on black slacks and a dark blue button-up shirt, half buttoned. Naruto spotted Gaara and Kiba and went towards them.

Kiba was sitting on Shino's lap. Shino was wearing black pants, a black button-up shirt, and of course he had on his ever present dark shade. Kiba had once again talked him out of his large coats. Kiba was wearing black leather shorts, and a white tank-top.

Gaara was sitting beside Neji; the Yin's arm was around the little redhead. Neji had on black cargo jeans and a white long-sleeve shirt. Gaara was wearing red leather, snake's skin, printed pants, and a black tank-top.

As Naruto and Sasuke neared their friends Sasuke scowled at the two Yins. "Cowards," Sasuke said. Neji and Shino looked at him not understanding what he meant. Kiba and Gaara smiled knowing what probably had happened at the mansion when Naruto discovered the state of his bedroom.

"So have you guys eaten yet?" Naruto asked ignoring Sasuke's bad mood.

"No, not yet," said Gaara. "We were waiting on you two to get here."

Naruto smiled at Gaara, turned around, scanned the crowd, and smirked when his eyes landed on a woman with long strawberry blonde hair. She had brown eyes and a rather large chest. Licking his lips the blonde moved into the crowd. Sasuke instantly knew which human was his mate's target and stayed back. As Naruto neared his prey he locked eyes with her. Easily he hypnotized the already half dazed woman. When he was finally next to her she slipped her arms around his neck and he slipped his arms around her waist.

The two danced for several moments before Naruto leaned in and started to kiss and suck at her neck. The human moaned and tilted her head back giving him more than enough room. Still kissing her neck Naruto's fangs unsheathed and he sank them deep into her awaiting flesh. She was so far gone in the trance that she didn't even show any sign of the intrusion. Naruto took his fill from the woman, making sure not to fully drain her, and stepped away when the song ended after closing the puncture wounds. Naruto's blue eyes were now shinning with light, his body sated.

As he approached the booth he saw his friends all either coming into the bar or already satisfying their hunger. Sakura came up to him, and smiled. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a red and black corset. When he smiled back she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you're back, Naruto," she whispered.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," Naruto said hugging her back. "But I would like to go back to Sasuke so could you please let me go?"

"Oh, sorry," she said breaking away. "I should probably find Sai, bye!" she said disappearing into the crowd of dancers in search of her mate.

Naruto just smiled and turned around. He found Sasuke pinning a boy with dark brown hair to the wall as he drank from him. With a playful smile Naruto walked over to his mate and wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke broke away from his meal and turned to capture Naruto's lips. After the kiss, which tasted of Sasuke's victim, Sasuke went back to his feeding and Naruto went back to the booth. At this point it was just Naruto, Hinata, Kankuro, and Shikamaru at the booth. The four didn't talk, just waited for the others to return.

Once they were all fed the pairs stuck close together, danced, and enjoyed the company. Three hours till sunrise they all left heading home. The six vampires walked through the streets of L.A. At this time no decent human being could be found on the streets. The only places open were bars, clubs, whore houses, the hospital, and the policy station. The city of lost angels was a city of the night, a city that came to live when the sun set. When the sun rose and cast it lights the illusion of life was given. It was on these streets the six vampires found themselves traveling to their home, feeling quite at home with the humans and others of their kind that shared them.

Approaching the gates they were welcomed by the familiar sound of howling. They all smiled and entered their home happy to put this night's events far behind them.

Entering the mansion Sasuke and Naruto headed up stairs to one of the guest bedrooms while Gaara and Neji, Kiba and Shino headed down to their bedrooms in the basement. Naruto chose the second room on the right. It was painted a light blue with white furniture. Sasuke looked around and couldn't help but wonder why Naruto had picked such a girly room. There were frills and lace everywhere! Before Sasuke could ask he was pinned to the large canopy bed, a grinning blonde on top of him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked. He found it funny that the blonde thought he could dominate him.

Of course that wasn't Naruto's intention at all; no he had much better plans. Leaning down he kissed his mate gently before kissing his way down Sasuke's jaw, across his throat, causing Sasuke to growl; down to his collar bone. When Naruto reached Sasuke's shirt he growled and tore the offending material away.

"Dobe, I liked that shirt," Sasuke said.

"Payback for my room," Naruto stated. Ignoring the glare he received from Sasuke Naruto continued to kiss his way down Sasuke's body, latching onto one of his nipples when he reached his chest. Sasuke hissed but didn't move away. He was growing more and more curious as to what his blonde was up to. When he felt Naruto removing his pants he got a really good idea as to what it was Naruto was planning. Smirking, he helped him out by kicking off his shoes, and then removing his own pants.

Realizing he know had a naked Sasuke beneath, just like he wanted, Naruto started to lick and bite his way down the expanse of Sasuke's sculpted stomach. His fangs never once broke skin, but he put just enough pressure on Sasuke's taunt flesh to elicit a wanton groan from his raven. When Naruto reached his ultimate goal he allowed his breath to ghost over Sasuke's tip. This caused Sasuke to nearly whine.

Naruto's action had Sasuke practically begging, which was unheard of for an Uchiha. When he felt Naruto's tongue sneak out and lick his head he groaned in utter bliss. The feeling only grew as Naruto took him in his mouth. The feel of his blonde's mouth encasing him was tantalizing. The way his sinful tongue traveled up his length, around his tip, and over his slit caused him to moan out several times. Sasuke felt his release rising and, deciding he had been submissive long enough, pulled Naruto away.

"My turn," Sasuke said flipping Naruto over so he was on all fours facing the head board. Naruto purred as Sasuke's hands traveled the length of his body. He whimpered when he felt Sasuke part him, and he cried out when Sasuke thrust into him without warning. Buried to the hilt inside of Naruto Sasuke leaned forward and growled low in his throat next to Naruto's ear, "Mine."

With that Sasuke started to thrust, setting a slow pace at first but it soon picked up in intensity. As Sasuke's cock found Naruto prostate the blonde cried out in bliss. Sasuke felt his fangs lengthen begging to taste his mate. Naruto felt his need and exposed his throat. Sasuke growled again and sank his fangs deep. Pleasure shot through Naruto as Sasuke's fangs buried home into his vein and the member inside of him hit his pleasure spot at the same time. "Sasuke!" Naruto called as he came, the combination was just far too much for his body to take.

With a couple more shallow thrusts Sasuke shattered inside of Naruto. Sealing the wound on Naruto's neck Sasuke pulled out and flipped his mate over. He gazed at the half-asleep blonde feeling a strange sense of ease wash over him while he did so. Closing his eyes, and accepting the feeling, he laid down next to Naruto and followed him in sleep.

xXx Gaara and Neji xXx

"Ne-Neji!" Gaara cried as he came and collapsed onto Neji's chest.

Neji flipped them over and continued to thrust into his depleted red head. With several final thrust he came groaning out, "Gaara."

The two lay spent, Neji holding Gaara to him, content smiles on both their faces. Gaara rolled over onto his side and cuddled closer to Neji's solid frame. Neji's hand traveled through Gaara's red locks causing the smaller male to purr happily. Neji couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face and continued to pet his mate. After some time the two drifted off to sleep Gaara tucked into Neji, Neji's hand stroking his hair.

xXx Kiba and Shino xXx

"Shino?" Kiba asked as his mate climbed out of their bed. Kiba was lying naked beneath the sheet watching as his equally naked mate walked across their bedroom. Kiba watched with fascination as Shino's muscles flexed as he walked, rippling beneath his skin. "Where are you going?" Kiba asked as he saw Shino reach for his pants.

"Nowhere," Shino answered pulling out a small velvet box. He walked back to the bed and sat on the edge. "Come here Kiba," Shino instructed. Kiba tilted his head to the side but did as he was told. Crawling on all fours he went over to Shino, who, when he was close enough, pulled him into his lap. "Here, I got this for you," Shino said handing Kiba the small box. "Open it."

Kiba looked over his shoulder to Shino than back to the box. Taking it from Shino's hands, Kiba opened the lid, and smiled. Inside the box was a pair of platinum dog-tags with Shino's personal information on them. They were attached to a platinum no tangle, but sturdy, chain. "I love it," Kiba said. "Do I have to put it on myself?" he asked.

Shino took the box from Kiba, pulled out the chain with the dog-tags attached, brought in to Kiba's throat, and clasped it. "Now everyone will know who you belong to," Shino said kissing Kiba's throat gently. Kiba found the corny line sweet and leaned back into the hard body of his mate. The pair remained like that for some time, Shino sitting on the bed, Kiba sitting on Shino's lap his back pressed to his front, until they both became tired. Lying down they curled together and allowed the near dead like sleep of their kind to claim them.

xXx About 65 Years Later xXx

Naruto had a really annoyed scowl on his face. Tonight was the night of his and Sasuke's mating anniversary and they were visiting his parents. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind for the night. It had been over sixty years since Gaara, Kiba, and he met their mates on that night beneath the harvest moon and things were finally settling down. There had been a bit of an uproar with Sasuke's family mainly because Naruto and Fugaku, Sasuke's father, didn't see eye to eye on anything. There was also the matter that Sasuke was now expected to take on the roll as a leader to their people when Naruto ascended to the throne, though according to his grandfather that wouldn't be for at least another three hundred years. Naruto was still too young to rule.

Neji and Gaara had run into some problems of their own when they went to visit the Hyuugas. Apparently Kankuro didn't leave a good impression on most of the family and they expected the same from Gaara. This had in turn caused many fights to ensue between the proud Hyuugas and the stubborn Sabaku. In the end Neji had to all but pry Gaara and one of his relatives away from each other when the other Hyuuga made a snide remark about their relationship. Thankfully no blood was shed, or at least not life threatening levels.

Kiba and Shino's families got along rather well actually despite being exact opposites. The Inuzukas were a loud and hyperactive clan. Whereas the Aburames were quiet and reserved. None the less they got along like a house on fire, meaning Shino's family sat and remained silent while Kiba's family talked non-stop. It was by far the most peaceful of the family get-to-gathers out of the three pairs. They had easily accepted one another, no blood was shed, which couldn't be said for Gaara and Naruto's case; and Kiba was even graced with a smile from Shino's father.

But now, now Naruto was _wanting_ to be in a room with Fugaku instead of the palace library. The same library he was imprisoned in before his cousin kidnapped him. Pacing irritably he scowled at the floor. Sasuke was sitting calmly in a chair ignoring Naruto's irritation. He had grown rather accustomed to it over the years. Gaara and Kiba were discussing a way to make Neji's family suffer for their latest insult, much to Neji and Shino's worry. When the doors opened Naruto looked up and all but screamed at his grandfather as he entered, "What is this about old man?"

Jiraiya pointedly ignored his grandson and heir and walked to a large chair sitting near the wall. Taking his seat he looked to Naruto and said, "I am here to announce that as of today several new laws will be in effect. The first being that it is the perfect Yang, not the first born who, will be the heir to the throne. Second is the reinstatement of the registration for mated pairs."

"So, what does that have to do with corralling us on our anniversary night and locking us up, _again_?" Naruto demanded.

"Oh, nothing," said Jiraiya. Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Your mother and father just wanted to speak with you, but first I need to say something. Do you realize what it means with you and Sasuke both being men?" The blank look he received signaled Naruto had no idea what he was talking about. Jiraiya sighed, "It means you two can't have an heir. As you know the perfect Yang only appears in the royal blood line, but there is more to it than that. The next perfect Yang won't appear for another two generations and has to be able to track its line back to you. The only way for this to happen is for either you to have a child or for you, Naruto, to have a sibling and for that sibling to have children."

"I'm not letting Naruto sleep with anyone else," Sasuke growled out. He instantly had his arms around Naruto. The mere idea that his blonde would be in someone else's arms was enough to make him want to tear someone's throat out.

"Relax that isn't necessary," Jiraiya said.

At this point Kushina and Minato stepped in. "Naruto how would you like to have a little sister?" Kushina asked.

Naruto blinked several times before saying, "But I thought you couldn't?"

Kushina and Minato smiled at each other, "It appears miracles can happen twice."

xXx Mansion xXx

Naruto had a headache, a large, screaming, beating against the front of his skull, headache. He was going to be a brother. He was soon going to have some little she-vamp running around and he was supposed to be responsible for her safety. He wasn't sure if he liked that idea. Oh well vampires carry for three years, he still had a long time before his kid sister entered the world.

"Hey dobe, you ready?" asked Sasuke standing in the entrance to the living room.

Naruto looked up and smiled at his mate. "Yeah," he said standing up. He pushed all thoughts of his sister-to-be out of his mind, all thoughts of the fact that his heir would be her grandchild, and all thoughts of him taking over the throne away. Tonight was his and Sasuke's anniversary he was going to concentrate on one thing and one thing only, his mate.

As they left the mansion Gaara and Neji, Kiba and Shino left as well, all of them heading off to different destinations for the night. Tonight it would be just them and no one else.

The full moon rose casting the city in its soft light casting shadows onto the earth. Yin, darkness, night, death, the absolute force. In the end everything returns to nothing. But every shadow is caused by a light. Yang, light, day, life, the giving force. Everything must come from something. But every light casts a shadow. The moon's light and the earth's shadow, the balance of the night.

_The End._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well there you go the final chapter. Sorry this took me so long to get up, but you see I hit a road block. I didn't know how to end it! If I ended it where I was originally going to this was going to be short, really short. So I wanted to lengthen it, but couldn't decide how to. So in the end I went with a promise for the future. **

**OH! There is a sequel to this story. Details below.**

**Please review!**

**Barunka, KanameAngel I hope you two liked this.**

**Sequel: Hunter and Hunted**

**Plot: The three mated pairs are back but so is an old enemy, the human hunters who seek the destruction of their kind. Can Sasuke and Naruto, Neji and Gaara, Shino and Kiba fight off this ancient enemy while keeping each other safe? **


End file.
